Lost During Transition
by Acidika
Summary: A bonus ending I wrote for a friend's story, because his ending is terrible. But writing this got out of hand and it's now what you see here. Rated M for minor language and intense sexual content.


**A/N: I wrote this clusterfuck of a story for How-Not-To-Do-Something's latest story, The Coming Dawn, as a bonus ending because his official ending is terrible in my opinion. He agreed to let me upload this onto my own profile, so enjoy this nearly 30k words worth of porn.**

* * *

That was it. The crew left what still remained of Roanapur behind them as the Atlas sailed away from the place that was easily described as a Hell on earth, even on a good day, which today was not. Chief among them wanting to leave were Jonah and Black Rock Shooter, now in her normal attire and mindset, also not spouting purple flames from her left eye and killing anything that moved.

Koko sat back in the chair at the head of the meeting room table, two fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she grumbled under her breath. Valmet was by her side, staying for emotional support while the rest of the crew checked and treated any wounds that hadn't been dealt with in the field. Only Jonah and Black Rock Shooter were presently unharmed, no thanks to their unusual healing capabilities. Even Dead Master had gotten roughed up enough to warrant checking herself over and trying to ignore what pains she had.

Nobody was really talking the entire time, but Rock was stealing small glances over at Jonah, who was impassively staring in Koko's general direction, making sure that the woman was still mentally in one piece.

Rock bit her lip, considering something for a moment, then quickly had her phone out and tapped out a question for Jonah, nudging him in the arm as she presented the device to him, inwardly noting that the battery was very low.

Don't you want to clean off all of that blood?

Jonah read the message then glanced up at her curious stare. Blue eyes, no fire... she wasn't going to slaughter anyone, just concerned about how much blood was all over himself - and he was suspicious as to why she didn't notice the equal amount all over herself too - so he replied with a small shrug.

"You're covered in blood too." Jonah spoke quietly, as to not disturbed everyone else.

Rock quickly turned the phone to herself as she deleted the message and typed out a new one, typing quickly so that there would still be some power leftover when she got to her charger. She didn't like the long load process from turning it back on from a completely dead battery.

We can have a bath. Let's go.

With that, she tugged on his sleeve, trying to lead him towards the nearby door. He resisted for a moment, but she switched from holding his sleeve to gripping his wrist and took full advantage of her strength to pull him down the corridor, headed for the bath one deck above. Nobody noticed their sudden departure.

Jonah knew that struggling was pointless against her steely grip, so he just let himself be dragged up to the bath until they stopped at the door where a shelf of baskets - for their clothes and pocket stuff - lined the wall. It wasn't an unusual sight, in fact for both of them, it was practically something they could do blindfolded. But, there was one thing that had to be done first, and that was to fill the bath itself.

Rock released her grasp on his hand and slid the door open, leaving Jonah outside for a moment as he heard her turn the water on with the usual cascade of warm water. Somehow, he didn't want to step inside to join her. He instinctively felt that she was about to return.

And he was right, she came back out and pulled out her phone, trying to reactivate the screen, but with a worried expression briefly crossing her face, she frowned - rather cutely, in Jonah's opinion - as she pulled out a basket from the shelf and traded the folded towel inside for her clearly dead phone.

"I can wait here if you want to grab your charger." Jonah suggested, but Rock turned to him and shook her head as she checked her longcoat's pockets before shrugging it off and depositing it in the basket.

For someone covered in drying blood, Rock somehow took Jonah's voice away. He couldn't explain why, just standing there and staring like an idiot for several seconds as she reached up to the back of her neck to untie the strings for the black bikini bra she wore.

Not hearing Jonah move made Rock pause in untying the strings at the back of her neck, then she turned her head to stare at him over her shoulder, realizing that he himself was just... standing there, not saying anything.

Without her phone, she couldn't really communicate with him, so she made a 'hurry up!' motion with one hand, which seemed to spur him back from his blank stare.

Once he was occupied in getting out of his bloodied clothes, Rock swiftly discarded her bikini bra in her basket and quickly followed it with her gloves and boots. By the time she was just reaching for her belt, she noticed that Jonah's chest scar, the one from when Black Gold Saw shot him, was already beginning to fade away, now only slightly visible against his toned chest...

Catching herself mid-stare, she returned to the task at hand, wrapping herself in her towel as she padded barefoot into the bath to turn the water off now that it was at a satisfactory level. The steam and humidity felt good as she sat at one of the nearby showers to try getting rid of as much blood, dirt and grime from her skin before she sat in the large bath.

Jonah joined her a few moments later, coming up behind her as she lathered some soap on her shoulder. He couldn't help but enjoy the view of her bare back and pale skin through the steam, so he smiled slightly as he decided to help her get her back clean.

Rock knew he was there, but his sudden touch still startled her, causing her to jump before hastily covering her chest as she turned her head to frown at him. That frown, however, quickly dissolved when she saw his smile, so she relaxed and allowed him to continue with a nod of her head. She got to work on the blood at her neck and upper chest as his gentle touch on her back brought out a silent sigh from her lips.

"How's that?" Jonah asked a short time later, and she nodded, acutely aware of the soap suds on her torso and legs. Fortunately, her arms were clean, having been covered by her sleeves and gloves - and her armour - the whole time they were in that damned city.

Free to clean himself, Jonah sat at the next shower and set to his task as she rinsed herself off and switched to cleaning her hair, meticulously lathering shampoo into her long black hair before filling the nearby bucket with water and dumping it over her head to rinse out the shampoo before it got into her eyes.

Rock knew that Jonah was still scrubbing away, so she bit her lip again, thinking about what to do, but then noticed that the mirrors at each shower were covered by condensation... Prime writing space.

Jonah was just about finished when he heard the squeeks of Rock writing something on her mirror, so he quickly dumped his bucket over his head and wiped his eyes to read what she'd put on the mirror.

I'm done, gonna sit in bath now.

As if on cue, she was already taking a seat in the hot water, leaning her head back with her eyes closed. After the events today, she couldn't help but smile at the hot bath melting away the tension in her body, idly letting her mind wander until she recalled the moment when Jonah kissed her...

Her eyes shot back open, startled by the memory, though not unpleasant, it definitely reminded her why she was here in the first place. She loved Jonah, and she knew all her secret internet browsing would be replaced by first hand experience...

She felt her face getting red at the thought, but she brought her head forward at the same time as Jonah sat several feet away in the bath, near the wall, and her eyes soaked in the admittedly brief sight of his flaccid member before it sank beneath the water and bubbles.

Desire flooded through her, and she couldn't help but squirm, thankfully concealed by the steam, water and bubbles. She wanted Jonah, and couldn't figure out a way to approach the situation without her phone to communicate with him.

They both sat in silence for several minutes, but then Rock suddenly recalled a quote she'd passingly seen in an advertisement during her internet searches.

'Actions speak louder than words.'

Armed with this, Rock's eyes glinted with triumph as she finally came up with a means to act out her plan. Without a moment of hesitation she stood up in the water and strode right up to Jonah, who opened his eyes and turned towards her just as she grabbed both sides of his head in her hands and pulled him up into a kiss.

Rock quickly pulled away, her eyes ablaze with desire as Jonah stared at her in surprise. She didn't give him a chance to ask, but quickly brought him back to her mouth as she took the lead, bringing him to sit on the wide tiled edge of the bath itself with one hand. Her other was still on his face, but once he was seated, she released it, only to suddenly caress down his chest and abs until he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled away from her mouth.

"Is that what you wanted this whole time?" Jonah sounded serious, so she couldn't help but pout at being denied like that, her needy body screaming at the outrage.

Unable to speak, she adopted a cute 'I want' face, tensing to pull her hand free. She was so close! Dead Master hadn't even dared to do that!

Jonah was still waiting for her to admit it, so she nodded as she bit her lower lip, remembering some of the tips from her internet searches. She was trying to look seductive, trying to ignore her need.

Jonah wasn't stupid, he was 'educated' by his alpine unit comrades about these things from before he'd been hired by Koko. She wanted it, and unable to talk, it made things a bit different for her.

Growing impatient, Rock swatted his hand away with her other one, then boldly gripped the base of his shaft, growing tired of his teasing. He was still flaccid, but one particularly secret internet foray gave her all the knowledge she needed as she gave him another 'I want' face combined with a potent glare to remind him of what she could do to him. It was an 'I want right now' face. She didn't realize it, but her eyes turned purple for a brief moment when she did so, but Jonah certainly got the message.

Starting with a few licks, Rock kept her grip on his shaft hard enough to remind him, but light enough - as the tutorial video she'd watched stated - to prevent lack of bloodflow. She knew she got things started right when his member began to press into her entrapping index and thumb, signalling the start of his forming erection.

Jonah was intrigued by her technique, because it felt like she was teasing him. It was definitely getting him hard, all the quick little licks and subtle squeezes she was doing had his length at full strength in mere moments. She definitely looked pleased with herself, and by the sight of his shaft too as she shifted herself on her knees a bit closer and kiss the tip of his head with a cute little smile on her face.

Rock hadn't been just mindlessly getting him hard the whole time. She was listening to his reactions to each of her minstrations, paying attention to how his breathing shifted or when part of his body would tense, like his thighs or abs. She could also feel each throb of his shaft in her fingers, already making a mental map of the good spots and red-flagging the ones that made him hesitate or start to go soft. With time and memorization, she felt this attentiveness could quicken her success with Jonah, for sure.

Sliding the tip of her tongue from her thumb at the base all the way up the underside of his shaft, she was very pleased to feel the happy throb of his shaft for that tactic, so she opted for the next one on her rapidly shrinking mental checklist. She lightly explored the tip of her tongue inside his slit, earning a sudden gasp from Jonah and a bad tense in his legs.

Slightly disappointed by another red flag, Rock back tracked to a safer spot and gave it a few apologetic kisses, looking up at him - which she knew that he enjoyed - and smiled. She only had two more spots left from the list she'd been going through, then it was onwards to the next tactic.

Jonah could somehow tell she was just gauging territory with her minstrations, and judging by her sudden return to a spot that felt really good, the teasing of his urethra didn't pass as a success. He hadn't said anything in his reaction, but she could tell that it was far too much for him.

Holding his shaft up against his stomach, Rock gave a few licks and kisses as she descended to his sack, using her free hand to give them a gentle, experimental touch, her gaze curious and focused. Her tutorial reminded her that this was a hit-or-miss zone, so she had to be careful to avoid hurting him and subsequently ruining the whole damn thing. She first gave the scrotum a lick, for herself, to get a taste. Up until this point, Jonah's scent and taste - his musk, as the video called it - weren't bad, seeing as they were freshly cleaned, but she wanted to get ahold of him when it wasn't the case, and get a real taste and noseful of his musk.

The moment her tongue slid along the hanging sack, Jonah's shaft throbbed - a good sign - under her hand, so she smiled again and gave it another, slightly longer lick. One last thing on her list remained, and this one was relatively tame compared to the licking... She had to use her other hand to fondle the ballsack, gently of course, and that'd be the last on her 'foreplay teasing spots' list from the tutorial video.

Jonah was beginning to wonder how long she'd keep up this teasing and exploration, but then she started groping his balls with her other hand, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"That felt..." Jonah managed to speak quietly between panted breaths. "Amazing."

Rock's cheeks - though already fairly rosy from arousal and the heat of the steamy bath - went even more red from embarrassment, but her eyes gave away how pleased she was by the compliment as she redirected his member back towards her face and gave it a few more loving kisses before letting it enter her mouth and quickly covered her teeth - as stated by another, different tutorial video she'd watched; 'How to blowjob' - with the inside of her lips as she looked up at Jonah's face for his reaction.

Jonah gulped in anticipation, by now she knew every little spot to target, so he highly doubted that she'd just ignore them. In fact, behind that cute little gaze he could see a little spark of dominance, like she was already aware of what he was thinking.

Rock, however, returned her gaze downward, slowly sliding his nearly eight inch shaft into her mouth, breathing through her nose, slowly testing her limits - as the how to video warned - until she had to pause and pull back after about five inches down. She knew it wasn't an absolute limit, but rather her limit right now. It wasn't a big deal, so she continued bobbing her head up and down his shaft, periodically pushing her limit further and further, all the while keeping track of Jonah's reactions even though she wasn't specifically going after his good spots.

After several minutes of this, Rock was able to press the tip of her nose against her hand at the base of his shaft. She could only stay like that for a few seconds before having to withdraw and inhale again, but it felt amazing to be able to succeed like that. Invigorating, in fact. Of course, Jonah liked it too, tensing and gritting his teeth each time she sank almost his entire shaft into her throat and looked up the length of his torso into his eyes.

Even with his boosted stamina, he was nearly pushed to the brink each time she slid his length into her mouth like that, the tightness combined with her tongue's teasing on the way back out felt completely heavenly, and seeing her looking up at him when she held herself down, that sapphire blue gaze with the gear shape in her iris...

Rock's gaze was likewise soaking in Jonah's face, staring with his tanned skin, sharply contrasted by his face scar, and his ruby red eyes and silver hair clinging to his forehead, dripping water... She couldn't help but clench her thighs together at the mental images stirred up by the sight.

After a few more drawn out deepthroats, Jonah could feel his limit suddenly approaching, so he warned Rock through gritted teeth. "I'm almost..."

But he couldn't get the words out in time as she plunged his length back down her mouth again - not all the way into her throat this time - just as his release shot out, making her freeze at the unexpected sensation of his hot seed filling her mouth, assaulting her tastebuds with it's sharp flavour and viscous texture as her whole mouth was filled by the massive load.

She slowly withdrew from his length, not letting a single drop escape from her mouth as she did the only thing that made sense right now... She swallowed all of it in a single go.

Jonah blinked a few times at the sight of her swallowing his entire load, her throat bulging as it went down, his member still in top form as she rose from the water and put one hand on his shoulder, a clear sign that she wasn't done by any means. But he had other plans, unconcerned with whatever she'd think of his sudden defiance to her control.

With a firm stare, he grasped her wrist and locked eyes with her, shaking his head slightly before saying. "Not yet... let me handle this, okay?"

Rock wasn't pleased by the denial, but the loving trust in his gaze made her lose the hard edge to her gaze and replace it with a slight pout. It was her 'I want' face, the cute one.

"I have something in mind, okay? C'mere, sit here, just like I was." Jonah carefully kept his tone gentle, slowly convincing her to swap places with him. She did, and he gave her a reassuring smile as he crouched before her squirming knees. "Just relax, I'm going to need you to do two things for me, okay?" Not once had their eye contact wavered, so Rock gave a small nod. "First, I'm going to need you to open your legs, okay?"

Rock's squirming slowed to a halt, and she slowly complied, sliding her knees apart, revealing her quivering slit to his loving gaze.

"Beautiful." Jonah's gentle smile widened, earning more red cheeks for his compliment. "Now, the other thing I need you to do... I need you to put a hand on my head, use it to guide me, okay?" Jonah gently lead her hand he was still holding to the top of his head. "Just like that. Good. Now, whenever you're ready, okay? If I'm hurting you, just pull my head up, okay?"

Rock nodded, admittedly scared, but also excited. She still had all the control, and he'd be the one learning all her sweet spots, just like she did for him... She closed her eyes, ignoring all else to just focus on Jonah, her lover.

So, with her go-ahead, Jonah took things very slowly and meticulously. He started by caressing her inner thighs with his fingertips, started near the knee, but working his way upwards at a steady pace, archiving her body's reactions and her grip on his head. Without a voice, she couldn't give the same signals that he'd given, so he put even more of his focus onto his eyes - watching where she tensed, or how she squirmed - and on his sense of touch - to feel how she tensed, how she gripped his head, and where she was guiding him. Sound was irrelevant right now, as much as he'd enjoy the thought of hearing her moaning, sighing, or making any adorable sounds to match her facial expressions.

Minutes of blissful silence went by, neither of them could've cared less, both too focused on their respective roles - hers to guide him wherever she wanted to be pleasured, and his to follow her instructions and please her - to really notice that they'd left the door to the bath wide open the entire time, and that a certain someone was presently watching them, wrapped in a towel in the doorway in a stunned silence.

Dead Master was in shock, she hadn't noticed the two of them vanish from the meeting room until everyone else left a few minutes ago, but after deciding on a bath to rid herself of all the tension in her battle fatigued body, she'd neglected to check who was even inside the open bathroom when she'd undressed. She'd initially assumed that whoever it was had just forgotten to slide the door closed when they stepped out to grab something... But that clearly wasn't the case.

Jonah. The boy, the human, was between her legs, making her writhe and squirm on the edge of the large square bath, her back against the tiled wall. It was... disgusting! That lowly boy doing such a... such a... bestial thing... it filled her throat with the burn of bile... but at the same time, she didn't realize that she was rooted in place, unable to look away as her thighs clenched together from arousal.

Jonah slowly slid his index finger inside of Rock's quivering entrance, accompanying it with careful licks and chaste kisses around her mound. He was ignoring her swollen clit, saving it for a bit later despite the temptation to do so.

Rock, in her lust fueled haze, had her back pressed against the tiled wall, directing Jonah to each spot that flared her inferno of pleasure higher and higher each time. He was glorious, somehow fluttering her to the brink of release before retreating like the tide and making her writhe with disappointment. His teasing, though it felt absolutely sensational, was infuriating! He tricked her! She wasn't the one in control at all! It was actually him at the reins!

Jonah could tell she was growing impatient, so he added his middle finger to his thrusting and finally went for her raging clit, giving it a teasing lick that had instantaneous results.

Grabbing his head with both of her hands, Rock held him right over her clit, having nearly passed out from that surprise contact. She wanted more! Again! Do it again! If she had her voice she'd have been begging him, blubbering even. She wanted... No, needed this!

Of course, now trapped under both of her hands, Jonah was quick to oblige, licking and teasing her clit with his full focus on sending her over the edge, not even caring that she'd suddenly tightened her legs onto either side of his head, holding him fast. She was frantic, desperate even, to get her release, accidentally hurting him in her rush was just par for the course as she finally tensed up completely and her eyes rolled back.

With a painful grip on his hair and around his head, Rock came hard, twitching and leaking quim down Jonah's chin for several languid moments until she finally relaxed, opening her eyes as she released Jonah's head from her entrapping holds.

Still staring into each other's eyes, Rock gently pressed her forehead against his own, the raging inferno inside her core still unsatisfied as she felt his still powerful erection gently pressing against her leg. She glanced down to smile at it, but thought she saw a flicker of movement near the door through the last remnants of the steam... But nobody was there. She attributed it to the flurry of stars flickering in her eyes as she linked her wrists around the back of Jonah's neck and smiled at him, drawing him in for a kiss.

Out in the dressing area, Dead Master was sitting on the floor, furiously fingering herself and groping her breasts, the towel that had been covering her was now just gathered around her stomach and lower back, unneeded anymore. She knew that she was out of their sight even with her horns, but had to fight not to make a sound as she masturbated. The sight of that damn boy pleasing her sent her into a frenzy, and she'd only barely escaped discovery at the last moment, yet hadn't achieved her release. It wasn't fair! Why was the sight of her former partner with that lowly human boy so arousing?!

Rock gently traced her index finger in a heart shape on Jonah's upper back, her other hand gently cupping his member as she gave him a coy smile, as if to say 'Shall we keep going?'.

"We should relocate, if you're feeling up to that." Jonah knew he was still going strong, but the water was getting cold and that wouldn't be good if he wanted to keep his erection going. "The water's getting cold." He added when she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Rock considered it for a moment, he was right, there wasn't much else they could do here, so she nodded and gave his shaft a loving squeeze, a reminder for him to keep it going as they collected their towels from the nearby hooks on the wall and covered themselves before walking towards the dressing area, only to come face to face with Dead Master, a towel wrapped around her torso as she too stopped and frowned for a tiny moment.

"Don't start a fight." Jonah's expression, gaze and tone hardened slightly in warning to the pair's brief eye contact, but Rock - with other plans on her mind - just breezed past the horned girl and collected her clothing.

"I wasn't planning to." Dead Master huffed as she moved pasted him and slid the door closed.

Jonah didn't bear it any further thought, getting himself redressed - albeit temporarily - and following Rock's very determined strides back to her cabin, just like his own down the hall. The door was quickly closed before she was in his arms again, kissing him passionately as she practically tore them out of their clothes in her frenzied rush. Somehow their clothes survived...

Now fully naked, the pair felt the cool air on their damp skin, so they quickly went for the bed, leaving Rock's dead phone still in her jacket pocket as they made out with each other, Rock having one hand on his shaft to stroke it back to full strength.

"Rock..." Jonah pulled back by pressing their foreheads together. She stared at him expectantly before he continued speaking. "I love you."

Rock's entire face went crimson, but she rewarded him with a loving kiss, her gaze full of the same loving trust as his.

With his member rigid again, Rock swung her leg over his lap, one hand still holding the shaft, the other on Jonah's chest, gently tracing a heart shape with her index finger. He knew what she meant by drawing the symbol. She was saying 'I love you' in her own way.

And with that, she lowered herself onto his member, inhaling sharply as her inner walls protested the sudden intrusion.

Jonah put on hand on her hip, steadying her as her knees shook by his sides for a moment. "Just take it easy, don't rush."

Rock's face was flushed with arousal, but she managed a brief 'I'm alright' face before lifting her hips until only the head of his member remained within her, and thrust back down, impaling herself - in one go - on his entire length, causing her walls to clench around his shaft like a vice. She was determined, and by no means would she surrender over something as petty as a bit of initial discomfort or a pinch of pain.

Working into a steady rhythm, Rock bounced in his lap, passion taking over as she kissed him, letting her ungloved hands roam all over his chest, abs and back. In turn, his arms kept her steady, one on her hip, the other between her shoulder blades, wrapping her in his loving embrace.

Jonah, of course, could feel all of her emotions in the kiss, the love and trust she felt and he shared, it was hard to miss.

With a suddenly sly smirk, Rock broke the kiss suddenly and held up one finger with a silent 'ah ah ah' expression, wagging the digit back and forth as she carefully turned herself around without withdrawing him from herself, now facing away from him as he matched her slightly raised pose on their knees.

Rock gently reached over to turn Jonah's nearby head towards her mouth, resuming their kiss as she used her other hand to try something that wasn't in any of the video tutorials she'd watched. She guided his hand down to her occupied slit and pointedly nudged his hand towards her clit. She then grabbed his other hand with her previous hand and did the same to her small breasts, letting him choose which one to take, taking the other for herself.

With things the way she wanted them, Jonah took the lead, following her silently given instructions to pleasure her, getting a good rhythm going again within a few moments, filling the small cabin with their panting and the sound of their bodies connecting with each thrust of Jonah's hips.

Rock's hand directing Jonah's at her clit soon left his and reached back to reverse-grip Jonah's hip, steadying herself with the waves of pleasure coursing throughout her loins and core. In this position, she couldn't trace a heart on his skin, but she hoped that her touch conveyed the message anyway.

Jonah got the message, and quickly went through a mental list of positions that would offer better intimacy.

Before he could reach a satisfactory conclusion, Rock suddenly let out a sharp inhale, accidentally breaking their rhythm and pouting cutely as she looked down to see that he'd been pulled out completely.

But, that pout quickly turned into a smirk as she spun back around and prepared to pounce on him, but with a surprised gasp she was suddenly dragged backwards and landed on her back, chains snaking around her shoulders with clinking and rattling sounds.

Rock was quick to realize that the flicker of movement she spotted in the bath wasn't a figment of her imagination, it was Dead Master.

"I can't take it anymore! I can hear the two of you from down the hall!" Dead Master snarled, now fully dressed in her black dress with damp hair. "So instead of just asking, I'm going to make you stop this disgusting..."

With a sudden snarl, Rock flicked her wrist on the chains, causing the line to flex and go slack for a moment, giving her the opening to lasso the other end around Dead Master's shoulders and restrain her raised arm. But that wasn't all, she escaped her own restaint and pulled Dead Master forward with a vicious scowl on her face, even more angry about her dead phone than the interruption.

"Rock... I have an idea." Jonah put a gentle hand on her shoulder, snapping her back from her fury. She gave him a questioning glance as he smiled for a moment. "Strip her."

Rock's face broke into a grin as she made quick work of the task, then shoved the now nude Dead Master into the corridor and locked the door, keeping the girl's clothes inside the cabin with them as they both smirked and returned to kissing each other, ignoring Dead Master's idle threats and banging her fist on the door from outside.

Back in the swing of things, Rock was now on her lover's lap, happily riding him at her own pace, filled with the satisfaction of humiliating Dead Master the way they did, and the fact she was still having such great sex with Jonah. His member hit her in all the right places with each thrust, filling her as it went, then left her longing for it's presense within her as it withdrew, only to return again and repeat the happy cycle.

Of course, her mouth wasn't idle the whole time, she was still locked in a loving tongue duel with Jonah's mouth, letting her hands roam as they pleased all over his upper body and neck. Jonah was hers. She loved him, and he loved her. Nobody would take that happiness away from her, ever again. Not even Koko.

It was that defiant thought that finally tipped Rock over the first edge, spilling forth her small orgasm with a happy sigh, not breaking her rhythmic bouncing on Jonah's amazing shaft. Of course, she was thankful he didn't cum too, meaning that there was still more to go.

And indeed there was, after several changes of position, Dead Master leaving the door, and two more mini-orgasms for Rock, Jonah was finally beginning to reach his limit. He had ample time to warn her this time, and he did so, but she didn't seem to hear him... or possibly care. She was almost at her biggest peak, she needed that one little push...

And that push came a moment before Jonah tried to withdraw from her, so she instinctively slammed her hips down to recapture his member as he flooded her with his release, twitching and tensing with her biggest orgasm of them all, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limply at the side of her mouth, drooling profusely as he mind went completely blank.

Jonah, finally out of strength, carefully lowered her to lay on her side, facing him with her eyes half-closed, a serene smile on her face. He remained inside her, unfortunately unable to withdraw due to her vice grip around his shaft. Still, it was worth it, seeing her so happy, and of course, being the source of that happiness for her. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to their chests, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Later that night, Jonah was brought back from dreamland by the sound of an amused, low chuckle from very close by, plus the touch of someone's hands on both of his shoulders. So he cracked one eye open and went pale for a moment.

It was the corrupted version of Rock, and she was holding him down with her armoured hands on his shoulders, straddling his lap. It took him a moment to realize that she wasn't wearing the shorts and belts, rather she was bare, and more than a bit of quim was already trailing down her inner thighs to disappear under the black armour plates.

"He he he..." She laughed again, noticing his suddenly wary expression scanning her face. "You're mine."

Without elaborating, she removed one hand from his shoulder to boldly grip his semi-hard shaft, the other then reaching for her slit to ease a metal-clad finger inside of herself with a satisfied sigh.

Jonah couldn't tell whether or not she was dangerous right now; She was clearly horny, and by that regard she was techically safe to everyone else aboard the Atlas... But that didn't exactly include himself, the one that she had her purple flamed sights set on exclusively.

Behind the flame, Jonah suddenly noticed her eye return to glaring at him, and she smirked, showing a hint of a sharpened fang.

"I'm going to have fun with you..." She let out that same dark, mirthless chuckle before adding. "Especially when I break you."

On a good day, Jonah knew he could slow Rock down just long enough to talk to her. Hell, even reason with her. But today wasn't a good day in the first place. Plus the fact she was this... Insane version of herself, nigh unstoppable. He knew right away he was in for a long, and very likely painful night.

Rock's smile seemed to widen when his length returned to full size and strength, without her really doing more than a few strokes. "Mmm... Good." She cocked an eyebrow behind the flame and directed his length to her slit, withdrawing her finger, only to quickly replace it with his shaft with a very satisfed groan rising in her throat.

"I'm so used to you being mute..." Jonah couldn't help speaking up after hearing her groan with such satisfaction.

"Is that so?" She quietly asked with a slight scoff. "I can still remember things like this. Not like doing this was much of a surprise for me earlier." She smirked, clearly referring to waking up as her corrupted form as she slowly eased her hips up and began riding him. "In the end, it doesn't really matter. I get what I want, regardless of whether or not I'm like this."

"And what is that?" Jonah could've held his tongue again, but her last comment caught his attention. What did she want, aside from their sex?

"You." She laughed that same evil-sounding laugh as she suddenly grabbed Jonah's hips and increased her pace rather drastically. "And here I thought you were a smart boy. Guess I was mistaken." She taunted him with another smirk.

Jonah didn't have a comeback for that one, especially since the tips of her metal gauntlets were digging into his flesh, distracting him with a twinge of discomfort.

"Oooh yes~!" Rock groaned happily as she sensually shifted her hips around in a circle each time she was fully impaled on his shaft. She was clearly enjoying herself. "Mmmmmph~!" She suddenly reached one hand up to the side of Jonah's face and pulled him into a kiss, making Jonah instinctively tense at the flames coming from her eye, but they just gently caressed his skin, only slightly warmer than the air around them.

Pinned down by her superior strength - even in her normal mindset - Jonah could do little more than warily put his hands onto her hips to keep her rough thrusting steady. He didn't deny that she was the one in control right now. He was trapped under her predatory gaze and lopsided cocky smirk, letting her mount him and do as she pleased.

And she did just that, riding him hard and fast until he felt his first release filling her with a very pleased moan into his mouth, slamming her hips down to instinctively trap his length within her core.

Jonah was still trapped under her, so he just panted for breath while she just smiled at him, now just sitting on his lap with a jauntily pleased expression behind her purple eye flame.

"Mmmmm, that was great." Rock purred, placing one armoured hand against the side of her face, rather coyly. "I want more..." Her expression suddenly darkened with sadistic glee, her eye glinting brightly right through the flames.

Jonah instinctively felt the need to escape, but before he could even try to get out from beneath her she started pulling apart pieces of the metal plates of her arms, tossing them aside like they were less important than the empty shell casings from their guns. She hadn't touched the ones on her legs - for a very obvious reason, to keep Jonah under her control - but was very quickly reaching for the last piece, the strange inverted crown that covered the right side of her head, with another dark chuckle rising in her throat.

"I suddenly feel the urge to tease you, as mild as the term is..." Rock smirked again, her crown now tossed aside with a dull thunk of metal on metal as it collided with another piece of her incomplete metal shell. 'But I don't seem to have any material to use against you..."

"Well, I know better than to tease you..." Jonah smirked slightly as she extended one hand to run her now bare hands through his hair, proving that when she was corrupted like this, her body went through a few subtle, minor changes: First of which were her fingernails were longer, and quite sharp like short claws. Second, her breasts - which were borderline flat boards when she wasn't Insane - were just a bit bigger, enough that her armour hid them without shifting around with their movements. Approximately B-cups, compared to her originally AA-cup bust. She also had a slight change in body shape, with slightly more curves and wider hips.

"Good boy. You deserve a reward for that..." Rock grinned, clearly planning something. "I'll think about that while I get you back up, heh heh heh..." She withdrew his weakening length from her slit and slid backwards until she was smirking at his member from a few inches away. "Mmmmmm, my favourite part..."

Jonah was pretty sure she had all memory from her normal state while Insane, so her saying that the blowjob she gave him the evening prior was her favourite part made sense with that theory in mind.

In only a few minutes Jonah was rock hard again, so with obvious disappointment on her face, she withdrew him from her mouth his a small gasp for air and stood up at her full height, one hand on her hip as she regarded his rigid length with satisfaction. "Now that you're hard, I think it's time for that reward of yours..."

"Am I allowed to ask what it is?" Jonah couldn't help but test the boundaries of her control.

"Yes..." Rock was discarding some of the plates of her thighs as she spoke, sounding expectantly unconcerned.

There was a short pause, then Jonah realized she was expecting him to actually ask what it was. So he did. "So... What is my reward?"

With the same casually slow movements, she waited several seconds before replying as she tossed the last plate aside. "Anal."

"Excuse me?" Jonah wasn't exactly thrilled by this idea. In fact it damn near scared him. The mere thought of her penetrating him - with whatever object she was planning - was not high up on his list of pleasantries.

"Your cock. My ass. Not very complicated." Rock put both of her hands around to her ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze as she turned around and stared at him over her left shoulder, her eye glinting through the flames. "I'm not Valmet, y'know. Can't give you a boobjob, so some anal will be sufficient as your reward."

"I shudder to ask how you know all this..." Jonah commented as she released one hand from her backside to grip and aim his shaft between her cheeks and - with a coy little smirk tugging at her lips - she began sliding his length in the cleft of her ass, humming out a small laugh as she did so.

"The internet." Rock replied before swiftly shifting his cock and her hips to forcibly penetrate her ass, drawing out an immediate and instinctive groan as her first anal experience sent a jolt of pain straight up her spine, gritting her teeth as it reached her brain. "Fffffffff..." She couldn't speak yet, it was so intense, but after her voice caught in her throat, only a small, barely audible squeek came out before she found her voice again. "FUCK!"

Jonah, who barely had time to register beyond her brief moment of hot dogging his length, was more or less suffering just as much as she was. She'd clamped down on him before, and that had definitely hurt him. This was bordering on agony. He could feel every inch of his shaft being crushed by her inner muscles, and with her still maintaining a dominant position on his legs, he couldn't even hope to force her off or even withdraw a little bit. She had hilted his whole length in one fell swoop, subsequently suffering the consequences for her impulsive actions.

But, by some miracle, both of them managed to recover, panting for breath for a moment before Rock twisted her torso around to regard Jonah, still laying on his back on her bed.

"What are you waiting for?" She had a teasing tone to her voice as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My lungs." Jonah replied cheekily, forcing himself to rise up onto his elbows, then placed one hand on her hip. His other hand pushed them both into a better position on their knees, similar to one of their positions from last evening, all done without separating his shaft from her ass much more than half an inch. "And gravity."

"Gravity?" Rock didn't realize she'd just fallen for his little trap until she found herself face first on the bed, with Jonah chuckling beside her ear, matching his chest to her back. "Asshole..." She grumbled into the pillow in annoyance.

"That's an ironic choice of insult, given our current situation."

Rock growled through her teeth, but that growl quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure as Jonah shifted his hips just enough to remind her of their connection. She hummed throatily at the sensation of being to intensely filled and pushed her backside into his raised lap, urging him to get started.

"Say please~..." Jonah taunted her, well aware of what she was trying to convey.

"Not gonna happen." Rock scowled, turning her head so that her eye flame was in his face.

"Then I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Jonah replied, linking his wrists around the bottom of her ribcage and holding fast.

"You're lucky I refuse to kill you... But I really want to right now, you smartass." Rock scowled, trying to shift her hips to get him to move even a little bit.

Jonah said nothing, just smirking at her commentary.

Rock tried stubbornly to refuse, but she wasn't getting any of the sexual relief she needed, and being penetrated by Jonah the whole time wasn't doing any justice, so she finally gave in, adopting a breathy, husky voice as she begged. "Please... Please fuck me, I can't take it anymore!"

"Was it really that hard?" Jonah asked with a chuckle, slowly withdrawing - with slight difficulty, admittedly - as she tried to give her defiant reply.

"Yes, it was, you smart-ASS!" Rock's grumble turned into a surprised squeal, her insult's latter half coming out much louder as Jonah rammed his entire length back inside of her ass with intentional timing. She went crosseyed, shuddering with pleasure as Jonah finally gave her what she wanted so much. She'd swallowed during the bath blowjob, and twice now she'd taken his load in her needy slit, but she wanted the full trifecta, to receive him in her third hole, that final taboo place to really seal the deal. By far her favourite of the three had to be oral, his musk and the taste of his seed was making her head spin just thinking about it, her knees to shake, and her toes to curl.

"Oh yes, yes, right there! Mmmmm! Fuck me!" Rock was moaning and groaning with absolute happiness, her body being rocked by each pleasurable thrust to her ass right to the very core. Her spine was a lightning rod of pleasure-fueled jolts aimed straight for her brain. Her ass, eye and heart an absolute inferno of passion, and her mouth drooling worse than a basset hound. Her eyes were alternating between going crossed and rolling back into her head, taking every long, hot and hard inch of Jonah's cock, thrust after glorious thrust. Time lost all meaning at this point, she was so lost in her pleasured haze that she didn't even realize what was happening to her until she felt Jonah's cock throbbing in her ass, signalling his imminent release.

With a sudden twist of her torso and a dangerously close to connecting swing of her legs, Rock flipped herself over onto her back, swiftly wrapping her arms around Jonah's neck just as he came, flooding her insides with his hot seed, bringing forth her own release to stream down her inner thighs as she held Jonah as tightly against her chest as she could, happy but totally exhausted from however long they'd been fucking.

"How're you feeling now?" Jonah was once again trapped inside of her, even worse than last time, so he just held her too, feeling one of her fingers on his back. After a moment he realized she was tracing a heart on his back again. "Back to normal, I take it?" He pulled himself free of her hold to see that was indeed the case; silent sapphire eyes were staring back at him through half-closed eyelids, totally spent but completely satisfied.

She nodded weakly, pulling him in for a kiss just as the alarm clock on Rock's nearby shelf went off, signalling the usual start to the day at 6am. She scowled, conjuring her sword in her hand and precisely threw the blade into the clock like a javelin, silencing it instantly as it was impaled to the wall.

The defiantly pleased expression on her face said it all. Today they were going to sleep in, and nobody was going to stop them. So they both just flopped down onto their sides, spooning as they finally fell asleep.

When they did finally wake up, it was evening. Everyone else, Koko included, was waiting for them in the mess hall, watching them expectantly. Rock's phone was back in her cabin, finally plugged in to charge, so communication was likely going to be an issue... again.

"Phone dead?" Koko slid a pad of paper and a pen across the counter towards Rock, who quickly nodded and accepted the alternative. "After everything yesterday, I don't blame you for forgetting." She shrugged, unconcerned. "Now, onto more important things..."

Rock and Jonah resisted the urge to share a glance with each other, letting Koko continue speaking.

"We've been discussing a few things this afternoon, and some R&R is in order, for everyone, so that we can refocus on business as usual. That disaster in Roanapur doesn't mean we're going to ignore what we always do, and that's the arms trade. We're headed for Hawaii, as much as I dislike going anywhere near the Americans right now. We'll be there by tomorrow morning, so prep for civilian crap."

Rock quickly clicked the pen and started writing out a question for Koko, sliding the pad of paper forward so she could read it.

What is Ha Y E?

"Hawaii." Koko took the pen and wrote the proper spelling. "It's part of the United States, a tropical set of islands popular for vacations. I'm sure you'll like it there."

That last part drew Jonah's gaze briefly towards Koko, but he caught a glimpse of Valmet's expression flashing to a hopeful excitement for a split second. Those two were planning something...

After yet another night spent almost entirely in each other's arms, Rock and Jonah awoke a bit later than usual to find a distant landmass on the horizon, which of course was Hawaii. Koko was waiting for them with the rest of the crew for breakfast, and decided to explain things to them a bit more in depth about the intended R&R.

"We're going to be there for about four days, maybe five. Hotel, beaches, pretty standard stuff to be honest. You guys just can't start any more... Y'know... Drama, while we're on land. Especially a certain kind of drama, right Rock?" Koko's gaze travelled over to see Rock's mouth wide open, an apple awaiting it's unfortunate fate in her grasp. She in turn opened one eye at the mention of her name, caught in the act of... one of her guilty pleasures.

With a slight nod, she didn't hesitate to take a vicious chomp of her crimson treat, returning to her food without much interest to the rest of the briefing about Hawaii. She understood the gist of it, no fighting, have sex, no Insanity, relax, blowjobs, recharge, fuck Jonah, have fun, anal, no weapons...

"Hey, Rock, you alright?"

Rock jumped, startled by the shattering of her reverie. She had no idea her daydreaming had left her face nearly crimson from her evolving fantasy, so she quickly looked away and took another bite of her apple, waving her free hand dismissively.

Jonah knew what was generally going through her head, so he simply smirked for a brief moment before returning to his own food.

Later, as the crew finally made their way into the lobby of their hotel, Rock was clinging to Jonah's arm, a light blush on her face after hearing about Dead Master's backhanded attempt to get back at them for locking her out in the corridor. Dead Master had told Koko and the rest of the crew about what they'd been doing at the time. Despite the collective 'We knew the whole time' reactions, she still felt very embarrassed that her colleagues knew about her intimacy with Jonah. She even shy'd away from him when he wanted to give her a kiss, only for him to smirk at her and kiss the side of her neck instead of her lips, the crafty bastard.

Checking into the hotel went smoothly, Koko didn't need to bribe anyone, quick and professional service followed by a quiet elevator ride to their rooms. For whatever reason, even before the reveal about their relationship by Dead Master, Rock and Jonah were given the same room. Dead Master was in her own room just slightly down the hall.

So, now in their room, Rock whipped out her phone and typed out a question to Jonah as he laid his bag beside hers on the bed.

What now? Stay here or go to beach with Koko?

"That's a good question..." Jonah didn't know, because Koko made it clear they weren't forced to stay by her side as much as usual. Koko admitted she had no plans to leave the hotel resort, so the only catch was dinner was to be spent together. That part was not up for debate. "We could unpack first, then make a decision."

Okay. One idea each?

Rock seemed to be considering some sort of activity, so Jonah smiled as he read her phone. "Sure, that's a good start." He leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled her extended arm close to herself, so he smiled slightly wider and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his eyes glinting to tease her. "I just wanted a hug."

Her cheeks went red, so she extracted herself from his grasp and set to work unpacking her bag, hiding her embarrassment well as Jonah likewise followed suit. Both were thinking to themselves about what to do for the day, until Jonah noticed that Rock didn't pack any sort of swimsuit, thus sparking a new idea over his old one. He smiled, but said nothing, just continuing to unpack in silence.

Koko wasn't going to take anyone's shit during this R&R. She was escorted to hers and Valmet's room by a uniformed employee, who courteously asked, "Is there anything I can get for you, ladies?"

"What kind of alcohol do you have?" Koko's first question came out with a chilling calm air as she regarded the employee, who due to his training, was scrutinizing her closely to determine if she was of legal drinking age. She was, of course, but he had to do it regardless.

"Is there something in particular you wish to drink, ma'am? I can place the call to room service immediately."

"Crown Royal... Maple." Koko's eyes narrowed in thought as she requested the Canadian whiskey. "Valmet, what are you drinking today?"

"Wine. Merlot Red." Valmet declared after a moment of thought.

"We have an excellent Merlot Red from 1989, will that be satisfactory, ma'am?" The young man didn't need to even bother guessing the one-eyed woman's age, she was clearly the older one.

"Perfect, send it up right away." Koko declared, shoving the man's unrequested tip into his hand before shooing him out into the hall and closing the door with a curt click. She turned to Valmet with a growing smile on her face. "Now, as for you... Clothes. Off... Now."

After a... slight conflict of interests, Jonah finally managed to convince Rock to come with him to get herself a swimsuit, since, as he boldly - or as some would say, suicidally - put it, "We're not going to have sex every day while we're here. We're going outside more than once, and you're not going out without a swimsuit."

Right now they were wandering along the various tourist shops in the area around the resort, surrounded by laughing children - both local and tourist - and an absolute acid trip of colourful displays, signage and clothing. So much so that even Jonah was a bit off-put until they reached a much more tame display and Rock not-very-gently lead him by the hand to get her hands on a black string bikini in her size, one that wouldn't draw absolutely unnecessary attention, but would still look good on her, much unlike the conservative one Mao selected for her ages ago. It was simple, but still had that air of sexiness she wanted, and right away she pulled her wallet out from the back pocket of her jean shorts - Jonah also insisted she dress in 'normal' clothes, so she had a blue tank top and the shorts with 'flip-flops' on her feet, thoroughly annoying footwear that made even more infuriating noises with each step... And nearly EVERYONE was wearing them around her - and quickly paid the smiling man at the register before pulling out her phone and tapping out a message to Jonah as she accepted the swimwear in a bag.

There, are you happy now?

"Not yet... One more thing." Jonah leaned in close and whispered into her ear with a smirk. "Try it on." He added in a tone laden with cheeky innuendo and a sly wink as he straightened up to point at the changing room at the back of the store.

Rock had a brief internal struggle, she didn't want to just roll over and play his little games, but at the same time, she wanted to get back at him for all the public displays of affection he'd been doing since they'd left the Atlas. So she spotted a black pareo on a nearby display rack, slapped down the money for it onto the counter and snatched it up as she marched over to the changing room, closing the door with a snap. The employee stared at Jonah curiously over the display, and he smirked before explaining simply. "She's mute."

The man nodded in understanding, accepted the money and manually rung up the pareo and handed Jonah the receipt just as she came out of the changing room, wearing her new bikini and the pareo tied around her hips as she shoved her clothing into the bag she'd received. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the contrast of her attire, and the annoyed-embarrassed expression on her face made her look even cuter than before in Jonah's opinion, so he smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her face away with an adorable pout, so he kissed her cheek with a chuckle.

"That trick won't work on me anymore, y'know." He teased her as she rummaged in the bag for her phone to make a snappy comeback.

"You know I've got you there, nice try." Jonah gently placed a hand on her wrist to stop her, still smiling at her. "I've won this round. C'mon, let's go down to the beach, okay?"

Rock's gaze narrowed shrewdly at the defeat, but she wasn't going to take it as the final battle, not by a longshot. This was a war he couldn't win...

Later, on their way to the beach, the pair were stopped by a group of boys around their age.

"Yo, you care to join us for a party tonight? Haven't seen you around here, figure we should get to know each other, right?"

Rock felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise, they were all leering at her in particular as they spoke. She nudged Jonah and made sure to flash some purple in her eyes as he looked over at her. He got the message, and thankfully the boys didn't notice the colour change.

"No thanks, we're not much for parties." Jonah brushed them off as Rock clung to his arm, recalling Koko's orders to keep things calm and not to go Insane... again. Or ever, for that matter.

"We weren't talking about you, scarface." One boy grabbed Jonah's shoulder, earning a heavy glare from Jonah and bared teeth from Rock, but two of the boys moved to grab her and she acted on instinct.

The first got a resounding slap to the face, with enough force to make him spin around as he fell to the ground, and the second got her foot in his groin with equal speed, seemingly paralyzing his body into rigid form as he likewise went to the ground. Jonah dealt with the one on his end with similar embarassment, grabbing the boy into a military style headlock in just as few seconds as it took for Rock to deal with her two attackers.

"Like I said, we're not much for parties. Now do you see why?" Jonah smirked as he reversed the headlock into an arm pin and shoved the boy to the ground. "Now fuck off, you little shit."

Rock linked arms with Jonah, pleased by the display as a whole, and they continued along their way, not bothering to admire their handiwork as the nearby civilians gathered around the shamed trio, some laughing, others clapping at the departing couple's handiwork.

A bit later, Rock's phone vibrated, starling both of them as they checked who was texting her, since her phone wasn't ever really used for calling due to being mute. It was Koko, so Rock read the message and her eyebrows rose in shocked surprise.

I Wnt NooKIE, cum 2 my rom nOW. I Hav Mapl n MeRLIn RED.

After several seconds of just staring at the confusing message, Rock started shaking from silent giggles. She knew what was going on, so she switched back to her writing app and typed a message to Jonah, who was watching with rightful concern.

Koko's drunk, she wants me to have sex with her. Right now.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jonah immediately shook his head. "Valmet's her... y'know. And she's not like me... You'll hurt her with some of the things you do."

I don't want to have sex with Koko. She's our boss... Don't like her like you.

"Well I love you, Black Rock Shooter." Jonah once again got her good, her cheeks turned crimson with the use of her full name, and her fingers were shaking as she tapped out her next message.

You're being an ass. Stop that.

"Ugh, where is she?!" Koko grumbled, staring blearily at her phone after texting Rock, the group's little nymphomaniac, and receiving no reply. "Can't be having sex with Jonah right now... Can't hear the banging..." She slurred as she tossed the device onto the bedside table and returned her face to her current favourite place in the world... Valmet's cleavage. "Mmmmm... Soft boobies... All mine, none for Rock... Just me. Not sharing... She can't have any. All your boobies belong to Koko... hee hee hee..."

Valmet, after several glasses of wine, didn't really care about Koko's mumbling into her breasts, just that the vibrations were oddly arousing sensations and she really liked it, utterly at peace even before the two of them started going further with their intention of sex. Koko's boobie talk was perfect as it was...

Being a former alpine soldier, Jonah didn't need a watch or his phone to check the time, just a glance up at the sun's angle or even the length of his shadow underfoot was enough for him to tell the time to the ten's digit. Right now it was about 1:30pm local time, and thus far his little date with Rock was going well. They'd stopped to grab some food before continuing to just wander the coastal streets, browsing the goods along the way. It seemed to be going well, per se, but Jonah knew what was really on her mind, but she was going to have to earn her treat this time.

And that would be at the beach, very shortly.

The resort's private beach was rather sparsely populated by the tourists, and that was a good thing for Jonah and Rock, neither of whom really cared for the hectic nature of the public beaches they'd seen during their walk for the past two and a half hours.

Now that they were able to get off their feet, Jonah's face had a slight smirk the entire time as they laid out on a pair of long recliner chairs beside each other under a large umbrella. Both let out relieved sighs as they rested from all their walking.

Rock was well aware that Jonah was toying with her right now. She was really horny, and his subtle teasing was getting on her nerves more and more by the second. So much so that Koko's drunken demand for sex was beginning to seem like a tempting, but very foreign, idea.

The more she thought about it, the more her curiosity took hold. What would it be like to have sex with Koko? Clearly it would be different than with Jonah, since only he could keep up with her... But wouldn't sex with Koko, or even Valmet, just be a short lived disappointment? Still... dealing with Jonah's taunts and teasing was getting ridiculous, so... maybe it would be a welcome reprieve...?

With Jonah so close right now, she couldn't just get up and walk away... and the drunk text from Koko was forty five minutes ago, so maybe the two women were still conscious... First thing to do was get away from her boyfriend... to have sex with her boss.

That mere thought, when worded that way, was making her feel even more excited about venturing into such unknown territory, but she couldn't really put an actual word to the whole thing. She knew she'd heard the term before, or at least read it somewhere...

Jonah cracked one eye open to see Rock reaching into her clothing bag, almost certain it was for her phone, but when she started tapping at it, he realized that she was focused on something other than communicating right now... She was looking something up on the internet. He idly mused at the passing thought of what her data usage possibly looked like on her bill.

After several minutes of reading, she pouted and tossed her phone onto the recliner, right beside her hip. For a brief moment, Jonah saw the keywords she'd been using in her search, and cracked a smile.

'What is sex with two women called?'

Koko was still shit-faced, but somehow after a romp in the sheets with Valmet - who was drunk, but far less so than Koko - she was able to stand up without falling flat on her face, even managing the needlessly complex task of putting on one of the hotel bathrobes to answer the knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" She called through the door, one hand on the wall beside the portal to steady herself.

No response for several seconds, then another set of knocks, slightly more insistant than the first.

"Rock, is that you?" Koko finally managed to put two and two together and pulled the door open to find Rock in the hall, already holding up her - very bright - phone to show her message.

I got your text.

"Finally! Where were you?" Koko grumbled, turning back into the hotel room and letting Rock - the sober one, despite being the least dressed in her black bikini and pareo - deal with the twisting and the pushing nonsense of the door handle.

With Jonah.

"I know that!" Koko commented, sitting beside Valmet, who had the dissheveled blankets up and over her massive bust, not sure who was around the slight corner of the room's entry. "Why did it take you an hour to get here after I texted you?" Koko whined as Rock came into view, letting Valmet relax slightly.

We were in town.

Koko squinted at the phone and frowned. "Oh, now he decides to take you on a date!"

We agreed to do it. You texted me while we were already in town.

"Don't... get sassy with me." Koko held up one shaky index finger and gave the silent teenager an attempt at a stern warning despite her own innebriation.

You wanted to have sex with me. I had to abandon my boyfriend. It's only fair.

The latest message was accompanied by a sardonic expression as Rock slightly tilted her head to the side, very akin to a 'are you kidding me?' expression.

"I'm drunk." Koko pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone as she stood up for no reason, despite the painfully obvious evidence and Rock's prior awareness on the matter long before her arrival.

I've known that since you texted me.

Rock accompanied this message with a roll of her eyes, so she withdrew her phone and moved to the small kitchen, leaving Koko standing where she was, sluggishly computing her actions until she returned with glasses of water in each hand. She - not very gently - made Koko and Valmet each take one, then held up one finger, going to the bathroom and rooting through the cabinet until she located what she was after. She returned with the Advil, placing it in plain view on the kitchen counter beside the jug of water she'd gotten their water from.

I've done my task. See you at dinner.

Rock presented her final message to Koko, then Valmet, then spun on her heel and left their room, closing the door behind her and blushing slightly upon catching sight of Jonah leaning on the wall directly in front of her with his arms crossed and a large smile on his face.

"That was fast, even for a normal human's quickie."

We didn't have sex. I helped them deal with the hangover they'll have later.

Rock didn't like Jonah's sassy comment, she still wanted to have sex with Koko and Valmet, but due to their foolish drinking spree, that wasn't in the cards for her anymore. A sound defeat, but a fair one. Might as well be gracious about it and help them deal with the aftermath.

"Relax, I knew what you were doing the whole time." Jonah knew he'd misspoken just now, so he tactfully refrained from trying for a kiss or a hug, just letting her take the lead as they walked back to the elevators. She pressed the button for their floor, and Jonah simply accepted her decision to go back to their room. He checked the time on his own phone, it was 2:27pm, still plenty of time before dinner.

Sliding their keycard into the slot, Rock opened the door and suddenly smirked in triumph as Jonah moved to follow her inside, so, faster than he could counter, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and bodily hauled him inside, pushing the door closed with her foot as she thudded her back into the wall right behind where the door opened, the two of them finally able to succumb to their near-feral libido's and began fiercely making out with each other.

Their finger on their free hands intertwined, and Rock sighed happily and smiled into Jonah's mouth before a low, dark chuckle rose in her throat, signalling that she'd gone Insane with lust.

"Now it's the fun me. Hey there, sweet cheeks." Rock bit her lower lip seductively while simultaneously arching her eyebrow. Oddly enough, her purple eye flame hadn't ignited yet, even though both of her eyes were very purple indeed.

"Must've been fun holding yourself together all day, hm?" Jonah smiled at the cheeky introduction, yet continued to hold her against the wall as her changes finished up, most noteably her enlarged bust putting pressure on the bikini's bra in a very tempting manner.

"Fuck no, it was brutal." Rock briefly frowned, but instead extracted her clawed fingers from Jonah's hand and linked her wrists around the back of his neck, actually enjoying their little power dynamic they had going on right now. "Speaking of which, you've probably figured it out considering your sassiness earlier, but I actually do want to give sex with Koko and Valmet a try. You're more than welcome to watch, if you'd like..." She spoke the last part in an intentionally husky tone, a sly smile tugging at her lips to show just a mere hint of her fang tips.

"You're going to have to convince me on that one." Jonah replied, rather cockily, intentionally trying to bait her into making a rash move or give him an opening to keep teasing her. Nobody could say he didn't have some serious balls to be goading her on like that, especially while she was Insane - lust or rage driven didn't matter, she was still nigh unstoppable like this - and smiling at him like he'd somehow fallen right into a carefully laid trap.

"Is that a challenge?" Rock's eyebrows shot up in surprise, actually amazed he'd grown such a huge pair in so short a time. Second day of their relationship and he thought he was the one in charge. "Ha, you're cute."

"It is a challenge. And I know a way to actually do this that isn't one-sided or unfair." Jonah's face broke into a smile. "So what'dya say? You think you can take me up on my challenge?"

"You've seen my handiwork, in more ways than one, so you know I can take you, darling." Rock replied with a rather loving tone to her voice, especially when she said 'darling.' She truly meant it.

"Then come this way..." Jonah gently separated her arms from his neck, leading her by the hand over to the bed and pulled her over top of himself. The whole time their gazes were locked, never wavering for a second. "Now... Bikini off, and I need you to sit on my face, facing my legs."

"You clever fucker, I should've realized that you meant we see who lasts longer while we 69!" Rock was quickly catching on, and even quicker to oblige. Her pareo was gracefully tossed aside, and both pieces of her bikini were unceremoniously dropped to the floor as Jonah likewise made quick work of his own limited attire, brandishing his rigid shaft for her as she likewise bared her own sex to him. "If I win, you're my plaything with Koko and Valmet. If you win, I'll go back out with you to town for another date, every day that we're here. Deal?"

"Deal." Jonah replied, then without a split second of hesitation startled her by grabbing her ass cheeks right in front of his nose and gave them a firm squeeze, which illicited an adorable little squeek from her as she hurried to get him back by targeting the underside of his glans, which was admittedly upside down from how she remembered sucking him. Not the end of the world, just a new... perspective, is all.

Since they both knew where each other's particularly weak spots, this whole stunt was strictly a test of endurance. Unfortunately, they both had quite a lot of that.

Within minutes, Rock was deepthroating Jonah's cock with utter ease, trying her damn best not to just give into his cunnilingus skills. She wasn't going to lose, god damn it! Each full push down his length left her head spinning and her throat screaming happily, and she was picking up each and every little throb and twitch of his length.

Their duel was accented by Rock's determined throating sounds, their mutual moaning and the slight creaking of the bedsprings with their rhythmic movements. It was a welcome reprieve to have sex together without a spiteful ex-partner banging their fists on the door without pause.

Rock's phone vibrated from the bedside table, but neither cared, both too preoccupied to care what new drunken commentary that Koko - the only one that bothered to text Rock - had to say.

With a glint in her eye, Rock realized she'd been neglecting a particular weak spot of Jonah's for quite some time now. So with the tips of her claws, she started to tease his sack, fondling his balls in her fingers while her other hand snaked closer and closer to his perinium, giving it a seductive clawed stroke as her hands returned to his sack, which gave her the instant reaction she hadn't been expecting in the slightest.

Jonah came right into her mouth, catching her off guard so much that more than half of his already huge loads came splattering out all over her face, fingers and the top of her enlarged breasts, likewise filling her mouth with his glorious seed.

Rock could hear Jonah panting for breath as she twisted her upper body around to regard her boyfriend and display his handiwork all over her face. "I win~!" She teased as she firmly planted her hungry mound over his face again. "Now darling, finish me off while I enjoy my little treat, okay? Okay."

She wasn't taking no for an answer, so Jonah obliged, resuming his precise tongue work while she licked her fingers and scooped all his jizz off her face and tits, swallowing it all with throaty purrs of satisfaction. Of course, the entire time she was gasping between her mouthfuls of spunk, bucking her hips and practically grinding herself on his face with needy haste. She was ablaze with lust, her hands firmly planted on Jonah's chest between her thighs, so damn close that her eye finally blazed with purple fire a split second before she came and her breathily moaning voice rose into an adorable squeeking sound as it was robbed from her luxuriously jizz-coated throat.

After recovering, Rock panted for breath for a moment, keeping Jonah pinned between her legs as a final bit of revenge for all his antics in town, then finally got off his head with shaky legs and laid across the bed to retrieve her phone. Jonah of course breathed a sigh of relief as Rock chuckled at the message from Koko.

"Koko gave me the address for the restuarant we're having dinner at, she said to be there at 5:30, casual dress code." Rock read to Jonah behind her. "It's 4:55 now, we should get cleaned up and head out while I'm still like this. Should be mute again by the time we get there."

"Oh, back to being a cute tsundere?" Jonah teased, recalling a tidbit of a conversation from Tojo explaining an anime to Dead Master several weeks earlier.

"No idea what that means, sweet cheeks." Rock quickly got to her feet and trailed one clawed finger under Jonah's jaw with a sly smile on her face, her eyes glinting through the purple fire as it finally sputtered out. "Care to join me for a quick shower, darling?"

Just like she said, Rock returned to normal by the time the two of them were finished getting ready. She'd chosen to wear what was perhaps the most feminine outfit she possessed, a black sundress with a pattern of stars on the skirt like a twilit sky. She was also wearing her flip flops from earlier, and had her long black hair tied back into a single long ponytail at the back of her head.

Jonah, in his prefered polo shirt and shorts, couldn't take his eyes off her. Sure, she was always a good looking girl - blood of her foes adorning her body or not - but right now, seeing her in a dress of all things, Jonah was legitimately beginning to drool at the sight of her.

Rock noticed right away, a blush creeping onto her face to accompany her scowl as she punched Jonah in the arm to get his attention, shoving her phone into his face with her other hand.

Stop drooling, dumbass!

"Yep... Definitely my tsundere..." Jonah wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and followed her out of their hotel room and downstairs to meet up with Lutz and Tojo in the lobby, both of whom held their tongues when they saw Rock in a dress. They knew better than to tease her about it, and that was discounting the events in Roanapur by default...

Arriving at the restuarant, they came across Lehm standing outside, smoking one last cigarette before dinner. He, unlike the younger men, chuckled in his usual sarcasticly sardonic way upon catching sight of Rock's outfit.

"And now I've seen everything from you, huh Rock?" He commented as he put out the smoke and tossed it into the nearby ashtray mounted to the wall. "First you pretty much destroy a whole city, and now I see you walking around in a cute little dress. What'll you surprise us with next?"

Rock tapped out her reply as they pushed open the doors, scanning the patrons until they spotted Koko's distinctive snow white hair. Halfway to their table, she presented it to Lehm, who glanced down and could almost feel the sass in the words on the screen.

Why don't you stick around and find out?

"Heh heh heh, I believe I shall..." Was all that he said in reply as they took their seats at the long table, with Koko at the head and Valmet at her right hand. Although both were alert and not showing signs of sway, they both had pale - if Koko could even get any more pale - faces and slight shadows under their eyes, clear signs of their alcohol shenanigans that started around 11:30 that morning.

"To what do we owe such a rare treat, Miss Saunders?" Koko rested her jaw on her raised fist, smiling at how Jonah helped get Rock seated before taking the final seat by her side. "Prancing around in a dress, of all things. And it's a cute one too."

Rock's face went red, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Dead Master's mocking smile, but the horned bitch was three seats too far away to do anything about. She averted her gaze away from Koko's teasing and pouted, not bothering to reach for her phone to reply.

"Now then, let's go grab our food. It's a buffet restuarant, forgot to mention that in the text I sent everyone." Koko didn't waste any more time with frivilous conversation, it was chow time, so food came first, chatter after.

With laden plates, Rock and Jonah returned to their seats ahead of everyone else, and Rock immediately snatched up her phone and started typing out a message to Jonah as fast as she could before anyone else returned. By the time she finished it, she was just moving her arm to show it to him when Dead Master and Lutz returned, both chatting about their dumb video game they played.

Do you think we should show Koko how I can talk? Don't want any surprises, right? I think I can control it myself, I just might need a little bit of a push in the right direction. Can you help me do it?

Jonah gave her a careful stare, considering the idea. Sure, it would make things easier, especially for whatever she had in mind for making him their plaything when she went to have sex with Koko and Valmet. After a full minute, he nodded.

"Alright, Rock... Go purple." He whispered into her ear before gently kissing the side of her exposed neck.

With a sigh escaping from her lips, Rock did indeed let herself switch over to her lust Insanity, quickly grabbing the sides of Jonah's face to pull him in for a kiss to at least partially fill her tanks for this rather duration based change. She moaned quite happily into his mouth as everyone returned and started chuckling at the display.

"You two... We walked away for five minutes to get our food and you start eating each other's faces. Your food's on your plates, remember? Cut that out before it all gets cold." Koko teased as the pair separated, Jonah smirking and Rock slowly turning her... purple gaze over towards Koko's end of the table.

"Oh believe me, that's the least of your surprises, Koko..." Rock smiled as she regarded her stunned boss and gawking colleagues. "I might have a new trick up my sleeve... Not quite sure if it works very well yet, y'know?"

"You can talk?!"

The first to break the group's mutual silence was Dead Master, who was by no stretch of the word flaberghasted by the revelation. She had never heard a peep from her fellow Otherworlder that wasn't angry snarling or annoyed huffs and sighs. And now the bitch was talking... and had bigger tits than she did!

"By no means is this a permanent thing. A certain someone's experienced me like this a few times now." Rock's gaze teasingly went to her boyfriend, who was beginning to eat his food with that same cocky little smirk on his face. "So forgive me if I turn and enjoy my other form of sustenance for a moment, alright? Got more than one tank to fill right now, so to say."

"So wait, hold on..." Koko was clearly fighting to understand, but being the intelligent woman she was, she only had minor issues. "Did you just go Insane... Like back in Roanapur Insane?"

"That's what we've been calling it, yeah." Rock replied, calmly beginning to eat her food. "Different emotions to spark it though. I'm sure you can figure out which one I mean." Rock winked as she used her bare hands to crack open a crab leg and began eating the meat inside.

"So it's the same power... Just a different... Mode?" Valmet's much more simple conclusion made sense to everyone else, and of course, Rock nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah. Hardly an inconvenience, in all honesty." Rock shrugged slightly, noticing that Dead Master was stiffly annoyed about a certain... aspect of her Lust Insanity... A certain B-cup aspect. "But... it's short lived unless I'm horny as fuck. Speaking of which, C'mere you!"

Quick as a flash, she was making out with Jonah to refill her timer, mildly enjoying the taste of the spicy curry sauce that lingered on his lips, giving her tongue a warm tingling sensation as they separated like nothing had even happened.

"So if you're pissed, you destroy a city, if you're horny, you can talk?" The rest of the crew drew the same conclusion as Koko, who was regarding the raven haired girl shrewdly, like she was both intrigued and amused at the same time. "What happens if you're jealous?"

"Couldn't tell you. Nobody's been stupid enough to get between me and what I want." Rock giggled, but her purple gaze lingered a fraction of a second on Dead Master's face, a subtle reminder about their incident aboard the Atlas after leaving Roanapur.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want?" Koko was intrigued even more by that comment.

"I already have him." Rock gently traced her index claw under the line of Jonah's jaw, a very loving smile on her face. "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Jonah, you lucky boy... Helluva girl you've got there." R praised him, but Jonah looked up and shook his head slightly.

"She chose me, not the other way around."

After dinner, in which Rock maintained her Lust Insanity throughout to keep up the conversations, the crew respectively went back to doing their own things again, wandering off in pairs or alone, leaving Lust Rock - on her last fumes - with Koko at the table for a moment, speaking quietly while Jonah and Valmet waited by the door.

Even from the doors, Jonah could see Rock's purple eyes transitioning back to blue, and it didn't take a genius to see her tits practically deflating as well. But she kept talking for about another thirty seconds until she scowled and grabbed her phone to finish whatever she'd been saying to Koko, who waited for the written message, read it, and nodded with a smile.

And just like that, dinner was over for everyone. Koko and Normal Rock returned to their significant others and walked outside, only for Koko to grab Jonah by the shoulder and stop him in his tracks, while Rock gave him a long kiss, a sly one-purple-eyed wink and then skipped across the parking lot by herself, leaving Jonah with Koko and Valmet.

"She told me about your little challenge before dinner, Jonah... I'm actually disappointed in your loss..." Koko's voice sounded far more intimidating than it should have behind his back, aided by her tight grip on his shoulder. "So while she runs her errands, you've been ordered - by her - to come with us back to the hotel to get a few things prepared for our plans tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." Jonah knew what she meant, and what was on the very near horizon for him. He was fucked...

Well... Not yet.

Thirty minutes of merrily skipping later, Rock found herself at her destination, smirking as she felt her Lust reserves beginning to refill from the sight of the erotic shop she was standing in front of. It was nestled in a non-tourist area of town, and there wasn't anyone in sight right now, so she simply forced herself back into Lust Insanity, well aware that it made her look several years older as well as gave her the ability to speak again.

Once the switch was finished, she confidently strode into the shop and was met by a black uniformed girl in her early twenties with bright cyan lipstick and lurid pink hair, with several facial piercings.

"I'm looking for a few specific things, y'mind giving me a hand for a minute?" Rock spared a cursory examination of the various display racks and shelves as she spoke.

"Sure thing." The very punk employee stepped out from behind the counter and stood at the ready to begin.

"First, I'm looking for some lingerie, my size." Rock vaguely gestured to herself for a moment. "Unless this is just a shop for toys...?"

"Nah, we got some thematic lingerie, right this way, chicky." The employee gestured to follow, and lead Rock to the back corner where a whole section was devoted to outfits. "Anything in particular you're after?"

"Ooooh, I like this one..." Rock gently caressed her fingertips along a very sexy black corset, knee height heeled leather boots and a matching black thong. "Size seven please."

"Coming right up, I'll leave it at the counter for when you're done. I can tell, you've got a list of shit, eh?" The employee vanished into the back room, coming back out a few moments later with the bundled package and deposited it at the counter. "Alright, chicky, what's next?"

"I need some sex toys, for women, and strap-on belts. I noticed they're over there, but I need help choosing the right one, y'know?" Rock was loving how much the sex shop's erotic displays and paraphenalia were fueling her Lust Insanity, she was at full tanks already, and she'd only been here for five minutes!

"How many are you looking for?"

"Two of each please." Rock went to the dildo display, only to be rather disappointed by the small sizes available. "Hmmm, are there any... bigger ones?"

"I can tell by your tone you're a size queen... How big are we talking here, chicky?" The employee crossed her arms over her own modest chest as she spoke, clearly thinking as she bit the unpierced side of her lower lip.

"How big do you have?" Rock smiled in a slightly sinister manner as the employee nodded in understanding.

"I'll be right back."

Satisfied by her purchases, Rock jauntily skipped back the way she came, her hands laden with two all black shopping bags. By the time she arrived at the hotel, it was sunset, and she was also back to Normal. So she breeze through the lobby and into the elevator, a very pleased smile on her face as she went to hers and Jonah's room and spread out her purchases on the bed, surveying them for a moment as she came up with a game plan...

Jonah didn't like his present circumstances. He was chained - yes, chained, courtesy of Dead Master leaving several feet of it for Koko and Valmet to then bind him in place - to a chair in Koko and Valmet's room. Alone.

The two women had left him as is for the better part of forty five minutes without his clothes. They hadn't said where they were going, and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Sure, he'd agreed to be Rock's plaything, but she said nothing about sitting chained to a chair by himself for almost an hour.

After a few seconds, he heard approaching female voices, and lifted his gaze towards the door, staring at the knob as the voices came closer and closer...

... And continued right past the room without stopping.

"Fuck..." He grumbled under his breath, listening to their fading footsteps with a very bored expression on his face.

When the three of them did finally return, Jonah could tell right away that Rock was already Lust Insane, wearing a new pair of very sexy black boots, and she was holding two black shopping bags in one hand, the other holding a very tropical looking drink up to her mouth to take a sip from the straw poking out.

"You do know that Dead Master's chains are easy to break, right?" Rock commented as the other two women came in, both showing signs of being at least slightly drunk... again. "Even for you."

"You never said I was allowed to do that. I'm your plaything right now, remember?" Jonah replied sassily.

"You're always my plaything, sweet cheeks." Rock giggled as she set her drink down beside Jonah and leaned forward, almost close enough to kiss him. "But I appreciate you've admitted it right away. At least you know how things stand for this evening." She giggled again as she stood upright and turned back to Koko and Valmet, both of whom were smirking at the exhange.

"Should we bother telling him?" Koko asked, letting out a bit of a purring chuckle as she regarded boss bitch for the evening, Lust Rock.

"He's a smart boy, he'll figure things out as we go." Rock tauntingly arched her eyebrows at him twice in quick succession as she reached to the back of her sundress to begin removing it. "You two go get yourselves ready, I'll get him started... Isn't that right, darling?" She added the last part in a very sinisterly cheerful tone as her dress tumbled to the floor, revealing that she was already wearing her corset and thong from the sex shop, not that Jonah knew about that particular detail. All he saw was his sexy girlfriend in even sexier attire, which pushed her breasts up to make them seem even bigger than normal, which was saying something since she could switch from almost completely flat to B-cups in the time it took for a single kiss.

Jonah was only at half-mast from the sudden reveal, so Rock slowly bent forward and grasped the base of his shaft, smirking at her trapped boyfriend with a small chuckle rising in her throat. "You could've at least gotten fully hard-on, y'know..." She teased as she set to work licking on the head with the very tip of her tongue, and kissing the urethra until he was rock hard and she pounced at the chance.

Jonah's breathing caught in his throat when he realized he'd fallen for her distraction. She'd trapped the base of his shaft in a cockring!

"That is... not a pleasant sensation, y'know." Jonah commented as she stood up, rather pleased by her success and amused by the bold network of veins bulging along his length. They'd make for some most excellent texturing for later.

"Shut up you big baby, you can take it." Rock countered as Valmet and Koko came out of the bathroom wearing the gifts from Rock's shopping spree earlier that evening.

"Ohmygod these are so cute~!" Koko was more than happy to put on the lingerie that Rock bought, which was a simple portrayal of a very theme fitting - for her - white bunny, complete with the ears, fluffy tail and kneesocks. Valmet - crimson faced - was wearing the other set that Rock purchased, which was a black cat with the same components, but had thigh high stockings instead of the kneesocks. "We just have to go back to the store you got these from!"

"We could go back right now, he's set for hours." Rock indicated Jonah's captive form behind her with her thumb.

"No, no... I couldn't do that. That looks damn painful." Koko's gaze briefly lingered on Jonah's cockring and she smirked before glancing at Valmet's huge boob in her peripheral vision. "But that'd put this lingerie to waste, wouldn't it?"

"Well in that case... I should probably show you the stuff I bought specifically for tonight..." Rock indicated the second shopping back, which drew all of their gazes as she knelt - intentionally directing her ass at Jonah in the process - to rummage inside for a few seconds until she flicked her wrist to toss two objects at the women. "Catch!"

They did, and stared at the vaguely familiar belts in their hands. "Strap-ons?"

"There's more, gimme a second." Rock tossed some wrapping paper aside and withdrew two different sized boxes, making quick work of them before presenting the smaller one to Koko. "Vibratron 200 for you..." After a moment of chuckling to herself, Rock extracted the larger one from the unmarked cardboard box and hefted it into both hands, holding it like a prized possession. "And The Bitchbreaker for Valmet."

"Excuse me?" The two women - and especially Jonah - had varying expressions of horror on their faces, but only Rock, laughing quietly to herself out of giddiness, had even a shred of confidence at the sheer size of the Bitchbreaker. It was 20 inches in length, and a good three inches wide at the base, tapering down to just two at the tip... It was also shaped like a very mean-looking draconic phallus. "That... monster's called the what now?"

"The Bitchbreaker. It's the Dragon Special Edition from last year. This year's isn't out yet, sadly." Rock replied, handing over the Bitchbreaker to Valmet. "Don't worry, you're not the one that's gonna take that giant motherfucker..." She smirked at Jonah, who breathed a sigh of relief. "I am. But we're not gonna use them just yet... Rock want nookie." Her gaze travelled back to Koko, using her own line against her with a sly smirk.

"What about Jonah?" Koko asked as Rock took both women by the hand, swatting the belts and sex toys to the floor as she lead them over to the bed, still smirking.

"What about him? Plaything, remember?" Rock brushed off Koko's concern as she clearly took charge of the two women's positions on the bed, with Valmet's larger frame acting as a backrest or throne of sorts, almost like she was having Valmet embrace her from behind, while Koko caught on and crawled towards her open legs with a similarly sly cheshire grin adorning her face, a glint in her eyes. "Besides, he knows better than to disobey me... Right darling?" Rock's eye flared with Insane fire for a split second as she glared at him.

"I'm not stupid." Jonah commented, clearly having accepted his fate ages ago.

"Crack that whip, girlfriend!" Koko teased as she crawled further forward on her knees, resting her hands on the inside of Rock's thighs. "Not that it matters since he's already chained up."

"Don't worry about him anymore, eyes on me, sweet cheeks." Rock winked as the flame faded from her face. "You're in charge, Koko."

"I know." Koko couldn't help but sound sassy about her official position over the three of them. Regardless she hooked one finger at the side of Rock's thong and pulled it aside, smiling up at Rock's expectant expression above her. "Relax, sweet cheeks, I've got more skills than you're aware of."

Koko didn't let Rock get sassy, darting her tongue out to lick the inside of Rock's leg, only the start of her opening moves. In mere seconds, she got Rock to let out her first gasp, and almost immediately followed it up with a throaty moan.

For once, Lust Rock was speechless. She couldn't talk because she couldn't focus any mental strength on it, Koko's sexual skills surpassed her expectations by a longshot. In mere minutes, she was writhing and squirming in Valmet's arms, the one human even remotely capable of restraining her by themself. All she could think of was where to point Koko's tongue for even higher peaks of pleasure, any other coherent thought was way above her pay grade.

Jonah, of course having no alternatives, was watching with rapt attention, amazed that Koko had so easily brought Lust Rock to her figurative knees in mere minutes. It took him easily twice as long to get her to stop talking shit, even more so to start squirming... For a brief second, his gaze travelled to Valmet's face - who was focused on the show - and idly wondered what Valmet was capable of, given her coy and sometimes unsubtle advances towards Koko for a long time now. By that logic, she'd clearly be more than an expert with plenty of years experience in that field... right?

Rock's squirming too, was strangely hypnotic, it was like Koko was a snake charmer, and Rock was the cobra, dancing to her tune. Of course, that thought lead to a vivid fantasy in Jonah's head, one of Rock doing a slow, hypnotic dance as she rose from a wicker basket, moving to the sound of a haunting Arabic tune...

Rock's adorable squeeking sound when her voice caught in her throat suddenly broke through Jonah's reverie, unsure of how long he was in dreamland, because Rock had thrown her head back, right into Valmet's boobs, copious amounts of drool trailing down her chin to drip steadily into her pushed up cleavage. He knew that reaction very well, she'd just came, and quite hard too by the way her eyes were rolling up into her head.

Koko rose up from between Rock's legs, her chin and fingers covered with just as much quim as Rock's jaw was with drool. Of course she moved to Rock's mouth as she managed to lock eyes with her bunny-lingerie clad employer and snapped back to reality when Koko started kissing her, bringing with it the taste and scent of her own release, which was a very new and unexpected experience, to say the least.

Valmet, although rosy cheeked, had remained quiet, merely humming or cooing as Rock squirmed in her grasp, holding Rock's wrists from behind the whole time. But now she spoke up. "How about we try out those new toys you bought for us, hm?"

Rock was still recovering from her orgasm and Koko's surprise make out session, so she just weakly nodded at Valmet's face from the comfort of her current boobie pillow, cooing softly with half-closed eyes. Koko got her damn good, that was a certainty.

Jonah, though silent, was enraptured by the surprisingly tender sight of Rock, so physically spent and at peace, resting in Valmet's oddly maternal embrace. Somehow the sight of the two on the bed, just together like that, goaded even more intensity to his already raging erection, making it stand perfectly straight in his lap, still mercilessly trapped by the infernal cockring.

Koko, who was preparing the sex toys, smiled at the same loving display. Sure as rain, she knew all too well the feeling of utter serenity that Valmet's boobs seemed to radiate by mere contact. Valmet probably didn't even know about the literal heaven hanging from her chest, and likely never would.

So, donning the belt armed with the Vibratron, Koko held up the not-at-all intimidating - and slightly heavy - belt bearing the artillery of the pair, the appropriately named Bitchbreaker. "Alright, Rock, you asked for this... Last chance to opt out of this big ass motherfucker."

Rock opened one eye to stare up at Valmet, still in a very tender way until she opened her mouth and spoke, quite lucidly. "I want you to break me, Valmet."

Valmet blinked once... then twice, then went crimson faced in two seconds flat. She hadn't been expecting Rock to say it like that in the slightest, and by no means was it not leading to a very arousing thought in her mind, but the sheer willingness to be on the receiving end of a dragon shaped dildo called a Bitchbreaker...

"If that's what you wish, then I'll do my best. If it's too much, I can stop."

"Valmet." Rock spoke quite frankly all of a sudden as she got off of Valmet's chest to let her don the loaded belt. "I want to break the Bitchbreaker, and make it MY bitch. You feel me, girlfriend?"

"But I don't want to hurt you..." Valmet was still a bit unsure.

"You won't." Jonah suddenly spoke up. "She can regenerate, remember? She can take it, trust me Valmet."

That seemed to bolster Valmet's confidence enough to finally put it on and realize the sheer length of the thing was almost as long as her thigh. How Rock was going to take this beast was a baffling thought...

"Alright... Bottom's up!" Rock quickly deposited her thong on the floor and grabbed both of her ass cheeks, enjoying the looks on both Koko's and Jonah's faces as she and Valmet lined up her ass with the head of the Bitchbreaker and felt the tip press against her rectum... And immediately slammed her hips down, impaling herself on the first four inches in half a second.

Her eyes widened, stinging with tears. Jonah, although a big boy downstairs, was no where near the size of this beastly cock, but fucking hell, she refused to break. She would take the Bitchbreaker, and nothing was going to stop her from doing it!

"How far am I?" Rock, unable to turn enough to check, asked Valmet aloud.

"About four inches so far, shall I push, or will you keep going by yourself?" Valmet had already put a steadying hand on Rock's hip, the other still on the Bitchbreaker to keep things lined up.

"Pft, Jonah's at least twice that." Rock smirked, not lying at all. Jonah really was a big boy... Just not this big. "I'll start, you keep things straight, okay?"

"We're a little past that, Rock." Koko joked with a smirk, kneeling ahead of the pair, still armed with the other strap-on belt, waiting for Rock to get settled on the Bitchbreaker enough to go ahead with a double penetration.

With a smile at the joke, Rock continued to lower herself further and further down the Bitchbreaker's shaft, inch by excrutiating inch, feeling the subtly tapered shaft widening in her backdoor as she progressed, growing more and more difficult as she went, until it was an absolute chore on her to go any deeper without Valmet's assistance.

Panting for breath, Rock's forehead had several fresh beads of sweat as she asked Valmet. "Now?"

"At least 14 inches, maybe fifteen. Shall I help push it in with out?" Valmet by now had put both hands onto Rock's very shapely hips, widened even further by the intrusion of the Bitchbreaker in her bowels.

"I'm going to break the Bitchbreaker... But I want you to break me. So fucking break me, Valmet! Get rough! Fuck my ass! Let's go!"

Valmet hesitated as Rock barked out the order to get rough, but then she remembered Jonah's words and her expression grew determined. She grabbed both of Rock's wrists, inhaled through her nose for a moment and pulled Rock's arms while simultaneously thrusting her hips forward, violently shoving the Bitchbreaker all the way, all twenty inches of it, straight into Rock's ass, earning an absolutely delighted scream of pleasure from Rock's throat as she came again, quim flooding out of her unoccupied slit and running down her thighs.

Her orgasmic high didn't last long, her breathing was long, ragged pants for air, making her chest rise and fall drastically as she opened one eye, locking onto Koko, who was still watching with utter awe.

"Your turn, sweet cheeks. Fill me up." Rock ordered with a very determined grin, so Koko complied with an approving smile at the very sadomasochistic display of Rock's physical endurance, especially considering that her corset did next to nothing at hiding the long bulge of the Bitchbreaker rearranging her internal organs to accomodate it's length and girth. Only through her regenerative powers would she survive without major problems afterwards... And Valmet hadn't even started thrusting with a rhythm yet! She'd just hilted!

With the expected buzzing sound, Koko turned on the Vibratron and slowly prodded the tip against Rock's inner thigh, very close to her sopping wet slit, earning a cute little exclamation of surprise at the brief contact. She was already pushing her body to a very extreme, so Koko was going to start slow, because unlike Valmet, she wasn't ordered to break her.

As Koko slowly worked her way into using the sex toy on Rock's front, Valmet was staying at full depth in Rock's ass, waiting to proceed. She was going to follow her standing order, just... Not yet.

Meanwhile, Jonah was getting uncharacteristically angry. This torment, being chained to a chair and practically ignored the whole fucking time, it was getting on his nerves. He was trying to break the chains around his wrists, but they not only held fast, but seemed to know he was attempting to break free and tightened even further with each struggle attempt. Unable to escape, even with his enhanced strength, had him grinding his teeth in livid silence, unable to be heard over the buzzing of Koko's vibrator.

As soon as Rock took in the vibrator, the buzzing was muffled, but her drooling resumed, coupled with her eyes crossing adorably as she let out a throaty, shaky moan.

Of course, that was also the cue for Valmet to start dragging the Bitchbreaker backwards, earning a pent up groan of relief as Valmet dragged the dragon dong back out of her ribcage, further and further, the task made easier by the presense of Koko's vibrator, providing a constant - and quite soothing - distraction for the process.

And then, when Valmet ran out of room behind herself to withdraw her hips... Rock realized a split second before it happened what she was about to do, sucking in a last minute lungful of air as the Bitchbreaker was shoved back inside of her, full force.

Rock instinctively tensed up at the instant the Bitchbreaker practically split her ass cheeks worse than the Red Sea, making it jiggle oh-so-perfectly for Valmet's enjoyment as she repeated the process and pulled back for another thrust, which of course was unaffected by Koko's own, uninterrupted thrusts with the Vibratron.

Rock was still managing to remain in control after nearly fifteen minutes of being impaled on the Bitchbreaker, her hands firmly on Koko's hips, and Valmet's on her own. But with a particularly happy squeel, she suddenly pushed Koko onto her back, with Valmet still behind her, doggy style, still going at the same, long-stroke pace, while Koko let out a pleased little purr at Rock's face, so pleased, yet determined at the same time.

"So, how's the breaking coming along?" Koko teased, licking the side of Rock's neck before kissing her earlobe with a coy chuckle.

"I've make... this... dragon my bitch... Valmet just needs... Keep fucking me!" Rock managed to speak between moans. "C'mon, girlfriend, I told you to break me!"

"I think you're being a bad girl, Miss Black Rock Shooter..." Valmet smirked as she let one hand rise from Rock's hip to spank her with a sharp crack of flesh on flesh, immediately followed by a surprised squeel from Rock that turned into a pleased purr in her throat as she looked at Valmet over her shoulder. "You deserve some punishment."

"Oooooh, that felt good... I should misbehave more often..." Rock sighed as Valmet withdrew for another thrust, slamming the Bitchbreaker back inside of her at the same time she gave her another loud spank, earning another adorable little squeeling sound. "More! More! Hit me harder!"

Jonah's eyebrows were halfway up his forehead from surprise. He had no idea Rock was such a masochist! He'd been under the impression it was the opposite, that she was just sadistic... Then again, perhaps she was both at once... Sadomasochistic. That made more sense, the longer he watched Rock grow closer and closer to cumming from the onslaught of the Bitchbreaker, Koko's vibrator and Valmet's spanking. And by no means was it not having an effect on him as well, his balls were painfully clenched and beginning to turn blue.

When Rock did finally cum, she just fell forward onto Koko's chest, her face between Koko's boobs while her body twitched and shook with each wave of her orgasm. Valmet of course was dragged forward by this, but managed to put her hands on either side of Koko's head to prevent herself from imitating Rock's flop, likewise halting her thrusts with the Bitchbreaker, unfortunately at full length inside of Rock's torso.

"Do me... a favour..." Rock blearily cracked open one eye as she panted between words. "Just leave the thing in me... Go... Have fun with... Him. I need a minute or two."

Jonah's eyes widened in horror as three eyeballs turned towards his trapped form, all glinting in the semi-darkness. He was in for a rough ride, to say the least.

"Valmet... You think you can do this, just this once?" Koko tilted her head towards Jonah, since any idiot could tell that Valmet was NOT interested in dick at all. "For her?"

"For her, yeah... I'll give it a try." Valmet nodded slowly as she disconnected the Bitchbreaker's base from the strap-on belt, leaving it stuck as is, the tip likely somewhere in the lower part of Rock's ribcage. "But I'm not sure what to do with... y'know. Cock."

"You'll be fine... He's chained to a chair, he can't hurt you." Koko carefully placed Rock's semi-conscious form on the bed, sliding out from beneath the girl and withdrawing the now dead vibrator from her body and discarding the whole belt to the floor. "I'm no expert either, but even I know that's a very painful arrangement. Should we take that thing off him?" She was, of course, referring to the cockring that was making his erection bulge with a network of veins and for his clenched balls to turn blue.

"Leave it alone, I have something special in mind for that." Rock suddenly spoke up, still laying on her side with heavily-lidded eyes. "Besides, I'll be joining you two once I'm done with this bitch." She vaguely indicated her backside's occupant with one hand. "Go on, give him some attention too."

Koko and Valmet still had that predatory glint in their eyes as they approached Jonah and knelt down in front of him. Over their heads, he noticed that Rock was rolling over onto her back, revealing the obnoxious bulge in her stomach from the Bitchbreaker, clearly preparing to remove it by herself. How she planned to do that was beyond him, for sure. That thing seemed to be poking the bottom of her lungs...

Meanwhile, Koko wasted no time and snapped Jonah's focus back to his captive cock by flicking out her tongue and caressing the bottom of the bulging head, earning a surprised gasp from Jonah as his head shot downwards to find Koko's hungry gaze locked onto her current objective, while Valmet observed nervously, unsure about how to proceed.

"Mmmm... Can't believe you've endured all this since we chained you to the chair..." Koko commented as she licked all around his enraged head, tucking her hair behind one ear to get it out of the way. The other hand was rubbing the front of her white panties, trying to garner some friction.

Jonah said nothing in reply, he was too busy reeling from her minstrations on his hypersensitive cock, even the air from her talking with setting him off. And there was nothing he could do about it. He, as expressly enforced, was their plaything... More specifically, Rock's. And she was presently occupied...

As soon as that thought passed through his head, he looked up over Koko and Valmet's heads to see Rock pulling her corset off, making a very audible sigh of relief. Clearly the presense of the attire made the Bitchbreaker's intrusion all the more intense, due to restricting her stomach and ribs the way it did. Now that she was free, the bulge from the dragon dildo was less pronounced, but still quite visible.

Trying to focus on Rock's writhing and squirming on the bed while Koko was sucking him off was a difficult task, leaving sweat beads on his forehead.

"Koko..." Valmet suddenly spoke up, very quietly, squirming and clenching her hands together nervously as she watched her boss' minstrations.

"Mmm?" Koko still had Jonah in her mouth, so she glanced over and realized what Valmet wanted, so she withdrew, a small trail of saliva linking his cockhead to her lips. "Think you can figure it out, or should I teach you?"

"Please don't hurt me..." Valmet, surprisingly was the one to say it as Koko slid back and sinuously formed herself against Valmet's tattooed back, one hand reaching under her arm to grip her by the wrist, the other wrapped around Valmet's abs to steady herself.

"I'll be gentle, don't you worry." Koko whispered seductively into Valmet's ear, her head right beside hers. "Alright, seeing as how he's already like this, we can skip a few steps..."

"More like suffering over here..." Jonah commented dryly, only for Rock to chime in from across the room in a sickeningly singsong voice.

"I can make you really suffer, darling... The Bitchbreaker is unisex~!"

That comment even made Koko go pale. But Jonah shut his mouth, warily watching Rock's valiant progress at forcing the huge dragon cock out of her ass. She was easily a third of the way by now, on her knees with her face against the matress, ass up higher than her shoulders, her head turned to the side so she could see what she was doing. Both hands were slowly - for good reason - guiding the beastly intruder out of her body cavity, and judging by the intensely relieved expression on her face, it was going quite well for her, both removing it and the internal recovery process.

Jonah's attention snapped back from his squirming girlfriend on the bed, Valmet was making her first moves at sucking his dick. Surprisingly timid litle licks, especially considering that Valmet was not a timid woman in the slightest. The sight of Koko's intimate guidance made him grit his teeth, unable to escape the chains nor the damn cockring. Only now was it beginning to drive him up the wall. He wanted nothing more than for the cockring to break, to give him his long denied release and utter relief from the blue balling pressure on the base of his shaft. In fact, if it weren't for his regenerative powers, he might've feared the possibility of the cockring leaving behind a large scar...

Just as that thought passed through his head, he let out a loud groan as Valmet enveloped his shaft into her mouth, which happened to be at the exact same time that Rock moaned with equal volume, finally removing the Bitchbreaker from her ass and dropping it to the floor beside the bed with a dull thump, cooing with a very pleased tone to her voice as she practically flopped flat on her stomach across the matress, watching the proceedings in the corner of the room with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I want in on that action after I finish my drink..." Rock's purple eyes glinted in the moonlight streaming all over her gorgeous body from the open curtains. Her gaze lazily traveled to her long abandoned drink beside Jonah, totally ignored up until this point. "Then we can get to the real fun, right darling?"

Jonah gritted his teeth slightly as she slowly stood up and - quite effortlessly all things considered - walked across the room to grab her beverage and toss the straw onto the table, tilting her head back to just chug back the remaining booze and fruity juices inside. "Drink's done. My turn~!"

Valmet still had Jonah's shaft inside her mouth, and gave a small sound of protest, but Rock seductively leaned in onto her other side and guided her head back up Jonah's shaft and out of her mouth. "That's it~, that's it~, good girl. See, there's more to a good blowjob that shoving the shaft down your throat and swallowing the results of your efforts. No, no, no... You gotta go for the source, his ballsack. Not all men like it, but I know Jonah does." Rock's gaze locked with her boyfriend's scarlet eyes for a moment before she continued speaking. "And since he's a healthy male with two balls in his sack, I propose a change of our current positions for a moment. Sound fair?"

Jonah watched as Rock almost effortlessly reorganized the trio of women, with Koko and Valmet at the sides, with herself in the middle. Of course, in his current position with his calves chained to the chair's legs, his blued sack and raging shaft were right there for them to attack. And he had a vague inkling as to how Rock was planning to do that...

"And here's my little plan... You two go for his balls, I'll handle his shaft, and we can switch things up as we go. So let's get started~!"

Jonah's eyes widened apprehensively as the three women leaned their heads forward with varying expressions on their faces. And not even three seconds into their minstrations, he was gritting his teeth at the hypersensitive sensations that bordered just a hair away from painful. He was also very acutely aware of Rock's little secret she'd been hiding... She had her tongue pierced, the small sphere of metal caressing and prodding his shaft with each and every pass of her organ, mixed in with her signature tongue-tip probing all along the underside and glans.

"I see you got your tongue pierced, Rock..." Jonah managed to speak amidst their onslaught of tongueplay, trying his damn best to ignore their occasional moans or humming.

"Mmm-Hmm..." Rock didn't remove him from her mouth, merely humming out an affirmation, her eyes twinkling teasingly, as if to ask him, 'and your point?'

Koko let out a throaty chuckle at the exchange, and it was that that told Jonah it was Koko's idea from the start.

For one more minute, exactly sixty seconds, the oral torment continued without further commentary from Jonah, taking too much mental capacity dealing with the borderline torture to say anything. But then, a small, infintismal little clicking sound reached their ears. It was immediately followed by Jonah's sharp intake of breath as he realized what the result of that click was...

The cockring cracked, just enough that Rock was able to catch herseelf mid-move and pulled her head back as, without even his usual shaft throb, Jonah came violently.

And it wasn't like his usual blast of semem either, no... It was huge. Being so backed up and hypersensitive for nearly six and a half hours now, the disproportionate eruption completely filled Rock's mouth as she still pulled back, and kept going, splattering on not just her face, but also Koko's and Valmet's as well, causing them to also pull back in shock.

"Mmmm..." Rock didn't really linger on the surprise, swallowing her treat as Jonah pretty much passed out from the relief. "Cockring broke." She explained as Koko traced her fingers over her cheeks to collect the jizz, while Valmet just blinked her eye in shock, since her eyepatch and the lower half of her face were plastered, saving her from any further surprise of cum in her eye.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Koko asked idly as she licked her fingers clean and turned to Valmet, grabbing her by the face and cleaning her up with her tongue.

"He's like me, remember? See, he's awake now." Rock idly scooped his cum from her cheeks as Jonah lifted his head, sweating.

"Can you at least remove the damn cockring? Please?" Jonah was clearly speaking to the evening's mastermind, Rock, who smirked as she smacked her lips from sucking the last of the cum from her fingers.

"Well... It did break, after all..." Rock complied, removing the broken ring with a small tut of annoyance. "Dunno how the hell you managed it, all things considered. Must've been crappy plastic."

"I don't know how you two keep it up for this long..." Koko was clearly exhausted, glancing at the bedside clock over Valmet's shoulder. It was 11:56pm, a good six hours after they'd started the whole thing. "I'm tapping out, I'm freaking exhausted."

"I'm not tired... I'm just... y'know..." Valmet averted her gaze, and Rock just smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You've done good, girlfriend. Sorry about the surprise facial. We'll get out of your hair now." Rock smiled at her as she leaned intimately close to Jonah, intentionally pushing his face into her cleavage as she reached behind his back to snap Dead Master's chains, causing it to just dissolve into green light and vanish. "Even I can tell he's down for the count, regen or not." She jokingly shook her head as Jonah rubbed his wrists, not saying a word.

The younger pair got dressed and collected their things into Rock's bags as they waved to the two older women, who were more than thankful for the evening of fun. They met Lehm in the hall, and he smirked, winking at Rock as he passed.

She said nothing, just arching her eyebrow with a sly smirk. Rock and Jonah went back to their room, and without even a cheeky comment from Rock, just got ready to sleep and pretty much passed out the moment their faces hit the pillows.

Jonah knew before he opened his eyes that Rock was sucking his dick, taking advantage of his morning wood to fuel her Lust Insanity. Her damn tongue piercing was somehow shortening his fuse even more than he'd expected.

"Mmmm... I know you're awake." Rock withdrew his cock from her mouth briefly, sounding amused. "Don't worry about me, I'm just topping off for the morning. Can't stay sexy all the time, y'know?"

"Quite the 'good morning', in all honesty." Jonah joked, opening his eyes and lifting his torso onto his forearms, amused by the sight of Rock's cat-like pose with her pantie clad ass raised higher than her shoulders, without anything else on.

"You know you like it, sweet cheeks." Rock teased, returning to her prize with her usual vigor.

No thanks to her piercing, Jonah came in record time, and unlike last night, Rock was expecting it and swallowed it all without issue, pulling back with a pleased sigh as she licked every last drop from her mouth's crevices and crannies.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jonah asked, breathing hard as he caught his breath, sitting upright as Rock jauntily rose from her feline pose to rest on her knees.

"I'll play nice for once... You handle that, darling." Rock purred happily, her stomach and Lust reserves quite satisfied. "But I'm hungry - for actual food - so let's get dressed and head downstairs."

Jonah smiled briefly as he got out of bed for the day, getting dressed in his usual civilian attire, a polo shirt and his cargo shorts, while Rock rummaged through her own bag, pulling out unfamiliar clothes that she likely had stored away on orders from Koko. Her signature outfit was a bit... too signature at times.

"I know you're watching me, freaking pervert." Rock commented as she shrugged on a lacy black bra and replaced her panties with the matched set.

"I'm hardly a pervert, since you're the one that chained me to a chair and rearranged your internal organs with a dildo the size of your own thigh."

"Not you, Jonah..." Rock turned towards the corner where their hotel room's door was. "Her."

"How long did you know?" Dead Master came around the corner, wearing her usual black dress.

"I heard your breathing." Rock replied, unconcerned by her presence as she continued to get herself dressed in a mid thigh-length black pencil skirt and tank top set. "Enjoy the show, did you?"

"Maybe." Dead Master replied evasively. "Not like there was anything else happening, y'know."

"How did we not hear the door?" Jonah asked, checking his phone before pocketing it.

"You two left it open when you came back last night, somehow nobody noticed until I passed, like, fifteen minutes ago."

"You were hoping you'd get lucky, fucking perv. Back home you weren't any different, remember?" Rock reminded her ex-girlfriend shrewdly as she applied some black lipstick and eyeliner. "You'd need a damn body double to get laid at this point, you ain't getting shit from me or Jonah."

"Not a fan of your new mindfuckery, reminds me too much of your old one, you're literally a crazy ex-girlfriend, and you're damn mean streak got a whole fucking city wiped off the face of the planet." Dead Master waved her hand dismissively.

"Fuck it, where've you been hiding out since we even got here?" Rock demanded as she shrugged on a leather jacket that was rather good looking for her, even if it was acquired before she'd developed her Lust Insanity.

"Gambling. I find poker and blackjack quite entertaining." Dead Master held up one hand, a casino chip between each of her clawed fingers.

"Whatever. C'mon, we're leaving." Rock grabbed her phone and slid it into her pocket, sliding her feet into her knee high boots from the night before.

After eating their breakfast, Rock and Jonah left Dead Master behind without another glance, leaving the hotel and the resort as they headed into the city for the day. Although Jonah was the one planning things, Rock was clearly the one leading, since she went to several shops with him in tow, buying souveniers and treats, plus a pair of studded leather bracelets, one of which she clasped around Jonah's wrist with a reminding stare, challenging him to try removing it.

After her little shopping spree ended, they stopped along the way to an arcade - Jonah's intention the entire time - to get some ice cream, and just to be a cocktease, Rock instead opted for a peach popsicle that had vanilla ice cream inside, putting on quite the show as she enjoyed her treat, licking and suckling all along the length before moaning happily as it reached the back of her mouth, letting her piercing grow colder and colder until she couldn't take it anymore and withdrew with a sharp inhale, a small trail of the escaping cream trailing at the side of her black coated lips... Only for her tongue to dart out and snatch it up with a sly grin, well aware of not only Jonah's razor sharp staring, but also several other boys around them.

She winked at the boys knowingly before turning to Jonah with his ice cream sandwich in hand. "Now I know you liked that..."

"'Course I did." Jonah replied, unabashed by the display in the slightest since he'd received the real deal several times. "Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the show."

"Jackass." Rock swatted him in the stomach with the back of her free hand as they got up and left the shop.

Elsewhere in the area, a pair of girls were playing an intense game of Hoops at the arcade. One, the shorter one with the black hair and intense blue eyes, was clearly skilled at basketball, and had twice the points of her companion.

"Mato, is there any sports you can't do?" Yomi, the long haired, green eyed tall girl asked, tossing a basketball and bouncing it off the rim poorly.

"Not really sure." Mato replied, sinking another perfect basket with ease. "Only one way to find out."

With a loud buzzing, Mato's timer ran out, and the machine began to dispense her ticket reward, and Mato turned to rest her lower back against the machine while she waited for it to finish, glancing around the visual overload of the Hawaiian arcade. Their vacation with Yomi's parents was going great, and of course, the girls had enjoyed some particularly special time together in secret twice now, enjoying it immensely.

Mato suddenly inhaled sharply, earning a concerned stare from Yomi. "What is it, Mato?"

"Oh, um... Just..." Mato averted her gaze from what had gotten her attention. "A really hot girl's standing at the front entrance... Like... super hot..."

"I don't see her..." Yomi, even being taller than Mato, couldn't see this mystery girl through the arcade's chaotic lights and sounds.

"I think she's coming this way!" Mato was oddly excited, grabbing Yomi by the hand and dragging her through the various players and lights until they almost collided with a silver haired Vietnamese boy with scarlet eyes and a scar on his face.

"Rock?" The boy asked almost instinctively, his expression confused.

"No, not sure who that is..." Mato took a small step back, oh god, he was just as hot as that goth girl they were chasing down... Like, dayum... A guy was actually attractive to her? "Sorry, 'scuse us..."

"Before you go, I've lost my girlfriend, have you seen a girl in a black leather jacket with long black hair and..."

"Purple eyes?" The woman of the hour, so to speak, suddenly came up from behind the boy, munching on a small bag of popcorn. "Who're the chicky's? This one reminds me of DM... y'know, just... hella cuter." The girl pointed at Yomi, whose eyes widened as she realized just who the goth girl looked like...

"Rock? What, is that a nickname or something?" Mato asked suddenly, staring at the babe and the stud before her, clearly a couple considering their matching studded leather bracelets.

"Name's Blake Rocca Saunders, but I go by Rock... or Blake, depending on the person." Rock chuckled, plucking another piece of her treat from the bag and nudging it into her boyfriend's lip, trying to get him to eat it. He did, and she smiled before glancing back at the girls. "So, your turn, sweet cheeks."

Mato giggled at the cutesy exchange with the popcorn. "I'm Mato Kuroi, this is Yomi Takanashi. What's yo... your name?" She asked, looking at the boy specifically, clearly suddenly nervous about talking to him directly, squirming slightly.

"Jonathan Mar... I go by Jonah." He smirked at her sudden shift. It was clear she liked him, and Rock, to a degree. "You two want to hang out for a bit? We don't mind."

"S-sure!" Mato's eyes widened in excitement, hanging out with these two hotties was very appealing. "What do you have in mind?"

"We could start with a game of pool." Rock jutted her chin at the unoccupied billards table in the corner. "You two against us."

"I'm game. What's at stake?" Mato, ever up for a challenge, liked the idea of the couples battle.

"Your booty." Rock winked cheekily. "I like you, and you're pretty cute, so if we win... I sneak you off somewhere quiet and we have some fun. If you win... You choose what we do next. Sound good?"

"Is she always like this?" Yomi asked warily, and Jonah nodded.

"This is quite tame compared to usual methods from her."

"You still love me, smartass." Rock chuckled, eating another piece of popcorn as she trailed her index finger along the back of Jonah's shoulders. "Now then, my dears... Shall we play with some sticks and balls?" Her tone was laden with innuendo as they all moved towards the pool table before anyone else took it.

Even with Rock's subtle teasing and... not-so-subtle teasing throughout the game, somehow, Yomi dominated the game, earning the girls a solid and indesputible victory, which earned a hearty laugh from Rock as Yomi effortlessly sank the 8-ball.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Sporty!" Rock nudged Mato with her elbow as she collected her leather jacket from a nearby chair. "Alright, since she got you that victory, she chooses what's next."

"You're pretty competitive, y'know." Yomi spoke up as they moved to cash in their collective tickets from before the arrival of Rock and Jonah. They barely had enough together for lunch coupons at the arcade's food counter. "Well, guess lunch is on us."

"Gotta be competitive in our line of work, all things considered." Rock grinned as she accepted her coupon from Yomi, holding it between her index and middle finger.

"You two work together?" Mato asked, oddly curious about what they did for a living. Jonah was clearly a Kuudere, so him talking was unlikely.

"Yeah, we're taking some time off, our last job was a bit of a rough one." Rock continued. "Really rough, thanks to some internal politics higher up the chain."

"So what do you two do?" Yomi asked, all four waiting in line for food.

"Bodyguards." Jonah replied. "As hard as it is to believe, we're soldiers."

"And are you two... armed?" Mato gave them both sweeping glances, unsure about where a trained soldier would hide a gun or a knife.

"Got two of 'em, right here." Rock waved her hands cheekily, but shook her head. "No, we're naked, so to speak. Our boss ordered us to leave our gear behind, this is a trip for our whole crew to relax."

"Oh, cool." Mato chuckled slightly. "So, like, how'd you two start dating?"

"We just... did." Jonah replied. "Took a while, sure, but we worked together for long enough to look at each other as more than comrades."

"Oh, that actually sounds really cute!" Mato smiled as they moved up to the counter, only briefly pausing their conversation to order their burgers, pizza and - in Rock's eternally cockteasing mood - a hot dog. They all knew by now what she intended to do with it. They waited for their food to be prepared, then brought it out with them back into the Hawaiian midday sun to sit on a bench, nearly bonded at the hip with their respective counterparts and a slight gap between the pairs.

Of course, Rock was making the normally innocent act of lunch an entirely lewd affair with her hot dog, moaning and mockingly fellating it without actually biting off a piece. Of course, that sparked Jonah to make a comment after the girls and himself finished eating before her antics ended.

"Are you always in a shit-disturbing mood when there's oblong items for you to put in your mouth?"

"No, I'm just really fucking horny right now, thought I'd share the fact." Rock stopped toying with her food and took a hefty chomp, chewing for several seconds before swallowing with a pleased hum in her throat. "Especially since our wager isn't going to change. The second we win, you're mine, Sporty." Her gaze glinted like a predator as she turned to Mato.

"Why me?!" Mato was rightfully worried in response.

"Because your girl's pretty damn close to what my ex-girlfriend looks like, and you're hella cute. Got a nice booty too, yo." Rock playfully reached out to pat Mato's hip.

"She does indeed."

Rock let out a low growl at Dead Master's sudden arrival, still eating her hot dog with a obvious frown.

"Hi, are you...?" Mato and Yomi both gawked at Dead Master's own rather... gothic appearance.

"Call me D.M." Dead Master smiled, glancing at Rock for a moment. "I'm sure she's told you about me, to a degree?"

"So you're her ex? What are you doing here?" Mato, quite bluntly, asked in confusion.

"She works with us, as much as it sucks ass." Rock grumbled with her cheek full of food.

"So you're a bodyguard too?" Yomi asked, clenching her fingers together at her side, hoping nobody would notice how nervous Dead Master was making her.

"Yeah, I am." Dead Master nodded with a sly smirk at Yomi's hand movement out of the corner of her eye. "So what's this I heard about a wager?"

"We're seeing how long these two can win games against us. Rock said she gets to have a quickie with Mato when they do lose. One victory for them so far, we just stopped for lunch." Jonah explained. "It's a couples match, and seeing as you're still single, you're not joining us."

"Well that's a shame. I could just as easily sneak off with this sweet little thing and return her to you in... Hmmm... Better spirits." Dead Master winked at Yomi, who's face started to turn pink at the unsubtle advances.

"Win a game for yourself, then maybe we'll let you do that while I get Mato to myself." Rock commented, a challenging glint in her eye as she finished her hot dog and dusted the breadcrumbs from her hands. "But you're playing on your own, if you're in."

"And what about Jonah? Knowing you, he'd be quite left out, wouldn't you say?" Dead Master giggled despite that same challenging light in her eye.

"I'll manage." Jonah replied shortly as they all stood up and marched back into the arcade, ready to begin the main portion of their duel to get into the girl's pants.

After several hours, endlessly chained by Mato and Yomi somehow managing to fend off Rock and Dead Master by winning every game they played, Rock and Yomi's phone's rang at the same time, and they both stepped a few paces away to answer.

Both calls were short lived, and they returned to their counterparts with smirks on their faces.

"That was Koko, she said to head to dinner now." Rock explained to Jonah and Dead Master, while Yomi spoke to Mato in rapid Japanese. "Looks like they're headed for food too."

"Did she give you the address of the resturaunt?" Dead Master asked, and Rock's phone buzzed to alert the incoming text message. "Guess there's my answer."

"Hey, you two..." Rock spun on her heel to address the girls. "Here's my number, call us after you finish eating and can get away from your parents. I won't let you keep winning, y'know." She handed over her phone after typing out her number for them to add to their own. "I will get what I want... And I want your booty, Sporty."

Mato looked slightly scared by the declaration, but added Rock's number regardless.

"So I hear from some of the men that you two were toting around with some girls your own age today." Koko was already set to tease by the time Rock, Jonah and Dead Master arrived at the resturaunt, a classic 1950's style burger joint bustling with families and a few children.

"I'm more concerned with why the men were at an arcade meant for kids and teenagers, in all honesty." Rock immediately countered as she sat down.

"What? They got good food." Lutz immediately fell for her trick, getting defensive. "And I saw you playing, you were adorable when you were flirting with the short one..."

With a sudden thud under the table, Lutz learned quite quickly that Rock's boots had stiletto heels.

"What was that about adorable?" Rock asked with sickening sweetness, her body language otherwise completely neutral and unmoved.

"You didn't need to kick me, y'know..." Lutz grumbled, despite the various chuckles and laughs from the rest of the crew.

"I'm the good kind of Insane right now, it's best to keep it that way, Lutz." Rock leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms with an amused smirk on her face. "And chasing after that cutie's backside all day is getting me quite worked up, so be thankful it was just a single kick, all things considered."

"Might want to address that, ASAP..." Lehm leaned over to Jonah, whispering sarcastically, like the fact wasn't obvious right now.

"I'm not the one she's set her sights on. That'd only delay the inevitable... and make it worse when it does happen." Jonah replied, knowing his girlfriend was getting impatient with chasing after Mato, despite her own conditions for doing so working against her.

"Smart move... just make sure she stays the 'good kind' of Insane, alright?" Lehm, ever the squad leader, warned Jonah with a slight nod before sitting upright as their bubbly waitress - a blonde woman covered in tattoos from jawline down, including down to her hands, which ended in large black roses on the back of her hands and thorny vines around her fingers - came over to their tables and spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Serenity, I'll be taking your orders for today! Here are your menu's, and I'll give you a few minutes to decide on your orders, okay?"

"Oh my god, I want one of her..." Rock sipped her drink as they all left the diner. "She was just so... perky!" She shuddered for a moment. "Like, too perky! Fuck."

"Really? I think she just likes her job." Koko chuckled, one arm around Valmet's hip.

"No. Perky, like her tits." Rock replied just as her phone rang. She checked the number and realized it was Mato. "Sup Sporty?"

"We're done eating, where do you want to meet us?"

"About... forty feet to your left." Rock smirked, signalling to Jonah and Dead Master to their right, where she spotted Mato and Yomi walking with what appeared to be Yomi's parents. "Check for my ex's green horns and the woman with white hair."

"Huh?" Mato clearly turned in their direction, only to realize that she was indeed that close. "Oh crap, on our way!" She hung up and started dragging Yomi along behind her.

Rock chuckled, intentionally doing something unexpected... She was returning to Normal. So, by the time Mato and Yomi arrived, she was back to her mute, blue eyed self.

"Wait... something's different about you..." Mato's first words upon arrival were right on the money, even before Rock revealed it herself, despite the crew's amused chuckling.

Rock nudged Jonah with her elbow, tilting her head to the girls with a 'you do it' expression on her face.

"This is what Rock is normally like... The way you met her earlier... is... special." Jonah chose his words carefully so the girls would understand. "Rock and Dead Master... and me... we're not exactly... human."

"And here I thought the horns were fake." Yomi chuckled slightly awkwardly, but then noticed their companions. "Oh, um... I'm Yomi Takanashi, this is Mato Kuroi. You must be Rock and Jonah's colleagues."

"Not me, I'm their boss." Koko's perpetual smile was warm and quite amused at the sight of the teen girls. "It's a pleasure to meet you two, I hope these two haven't given you too much of a hard time?" Her voice was laden with innuendo, but the girls didn't notice.

"Not at all!" Yomi shook her head, then turned back to Rock as she pulled Jonah into a fiery kiss.

"See, when she's like this, she can't talk. But we've figured out a way to have her switch over to how you probably met her." Koko explained, since Jonah was occupied. "We call it her Insanity."

"Why is it called that?" Mato asked warily, just as Rock pulled away from Jonah, still gripping him by the shirt collar.

"Because I have to lose my mind to set it off. Guess what this form is called..." Rock grinned, back to her sassy, sexy version. "Lust Insanity. Hornier I get, the worse it gets."

"Kinky." Mato smirked. "So, we cool to take these three, boss lady?" She turned to Koko, who nodded and gave them a small wave.

"Good luck, especially with him." Koko winked as they left. "Believe me, I know."

During their first game, a fresh game of billards, Dead Master decided to go first, had a clean break, and sank a solid for herself, leaving the stripes for Mato and Yomi, leaving Rock and Jonah to observe the match from the sideline.

Of course, Rock wasn't just gonna let things slide this time around. She positioned herself on a tall stool near one of the corner pockets, with a very cheeky surprise laid out for Mato... And if things went the right way... Mato would lose this game, and she'd get what she wanted.

So, as the game progressed, Rock remained where she was, knowing damn full well that Mato had lined herself up with the surprise at least twice now. No thanks to Mato's low aiming pose, and her own short skirt, Mato had gotten quite the view of her lacy black panties both times, and she clearly blushed when it happened before taking her shots.

And there was nothing that Mato could really do about it either. Rock wasn't even playing, so she couldn't call her out for cheating, and it was painfully obvious that her damn skirt was bordering on risque in length...

Mato was getting flustered just thinking about it, imagining what other lingerie that Rock owned... And blew her shot after getting another good long look up Rock's skirt.

Dead Master laughed at the fatal mistake as the dreaded eight ball rolled right up to the corner where Rock was smirking... and sank into the pocket.

"And... I win." Dead Master chuckled as they deposited their cues against the wall. "Looks like I get Yomi... And you're stuck with Rock." She spoke to the red-faced Mato, who was too stunned to say anything.

"Good luck..." Jonah smirked. "You're fucked." But, as he spoke, his phone rang and he pulled it out to see Koko's number. "It's Koko, I'll be right back."

He walked away to get out of the arcade's din of noise, leaving a leering Rock to slowly approach a suddenly apprehensive Mato, trailing an index finger along the girl's tense shoulders as she flattened herself against the shorter girl's back to whisper huskily into her ear. "Don't worry, you're in good hands, sweet cheeks."

"Somehow... I think she's worse off with her than I am with you..." Yomi spoke up warily to Dead Master, who just smiled before replying.

"I could get her to cum first, you're not exactly on easy street either, y'know..."

Yomi went pale at that comment, just as Jonah returned, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Koko's drunk... already. And she wants another round from last night. Mind if I stay out of this one for today?" Jonah spoke to Rock - who was playfully feeling Mato up - who considered the admittedly reasonable request.

"She's fast, for damn sure. Alright, you can go to Koko for tonight, just try not to wake us up when you come back." Rock replied with a coy wink at Mato. "Now, as for you... You're mine, so just make it easier on yourself, I don't want to carry you all the way back to the hotel, m'kay?"

"Just... let... me... go!" Mato was valiantly trying to escape from Rock's clutches, despite the fact it felt like she was wrapped in steel. Even Yomi, who got the hint from the display, wasn't trying to resist Dead Master in the slightest. "I can't walk with you all over me like this!"

"You run, I'll chase you... and I'm way faster than I look, sweet cheeks." Rock laughed darkly as she released her hold on Mato's torso... Just not her boob. One hand remained fondling without pause, as a subtle Lust Insanity refuel to hold her over until they got back to the hotel.

Jonah accompanied them to the hotel lobby and into the elevator, but stayed behind to go to Koko's floor, which was met with a goodbye kiss from Rock before the doors closed, leaving the four females to separate into their respective pairs and moving to Rock's and Dead Master's respective rooms.

The second Rock's door was closed, she pounced onto Mato, pinning her to the wall in the exact same place that Jonah did to her the previous day, invading Mato's mouth with her tongue in mere moments.

Mato didn't even have a chance, all she knew was Rock had her against the wall, one hand beside her head to steady herself, the other somehow already down the front of her panties. She moaned in protest, unable to get away.

"Mmm Hmmm Hmmm..." Rock laughed into Mato's mouth, well aware of her feeble escape attempts. She pulled back with a small trail of saliva connecting their lips. "Remember how Jonah and Koko explained I'm not human? You can't get away, sweet cheeks. Just let it happen."

"I'm pretty screwed here, aren't I?" Mato asked warily, to which Rock simply nodded before winking at Mato.

"My dear, you're about to get fucked by what you'd call... an alien." Rock ignited her eye with purple fire with a smirk. "So sit back and enjoy it, m'kay?"

Down the hall, Dead Master was wasting now time either, and already had Yomi on the bed, crawling over her with a sly smirk and throaty giggle.

"You're handling this quite well, y'know." Dead Master commented as she kissed Yomi's cheeks twice. "Considering that the two of us look so damn identical... and those two as well."

"Somehow I'm... Mmmm... I'm not surprised the two of them haven't really notice... Hah... Hmmm... noticed that fact... Oh god, yes!" Yomi was having some trouble speaking underneath Dead Master's roaming hands on her torso.

"If you discount my horns... we could be mistaken for twins... same as those two." Dead Master chuckled as she slid her hands up Yomi's tank top to caress her skin, causing the girl's breath to catch in her throat.

Rock made quick work of Mato's shirt and bra, and was more than happy to begin tormenting the poor girl by fondling and licking her small chest, making her writhe and squirm against the wall, desperate for release... both from Rock's grasp and sexual release.

"Are you this rough with Jonah?" Mato asked between panted breaths.

"Worse... He can take it." Rock only lifted her mouth away for a moment to speak, returning immediately to licking around Mato's areola with just the tip of her tongue, making sure to hide the fact her tongue was pierced. That'd be for later. "He's just like me, y'know." Rock pulled away from Mato's chest to give her a coy kiss. "Only difference is he's got a huge cock."

Mato said nothing, her flushed cheeks growing rosier with Rock's commentary.

At the same time, Dead Master also had Yomi topless, having discarded her bra and shirt over her shoulder without a concern for where it went. Her objective, or rather... objectives were right in her face, and she was more than willing to indulge herself after an admittedly long time without getting into someone's pants.

However, unlike her ex down the hall, she was going to take her time and enjoy herself without sacrificing her partner's needs either.

Yomi was gripping the bedsheets above her head frantically, her chest heaving with each breath. Of course, Dead Master wasn't letting up in the slightest, teasing when necessary, but focusing her minstrations wherever garnered the strongest reactions from Yomi.

"R-Rock! Please!" Mato was desperate now, her body was on fire with need after Rock finally did slide her finger into her panties and start probing and teasing her entrance, infuriating and arousing her simultaneously. "I... I can't take this... anymore!"

"Oh c'mon, this is nothing. Ten more seconds, and I'll move on, okay?" Rock spoke in a husky voice, her eyes on Mato's shifting expressions of lust, one hand pinning Mato's wrists together over her head. "Ten..."

With that, Rock increased her teasing, using that same temptress-like voice as she tormented the girl. "Nine..."

Mato couldn't focus, her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't see straight. Rock's expert teasing was pushing her closer and closer to cumming, and she couldn't escape this otherworldly babe's clutches. "Eight..."

Mato groaned as Rock's finger caressed a particularly sensitive spot, making her fingers furl into fists against the wall. "Seven... Six..."

Mato's squirming and moans were growing more intense. "Five... halfway there... Four..."

Mato could feel her imminent release approaching her, gulping down lungfuls of air... "Three... Two..."

One more second, just one more... not yet, not yet... Mato's mind was so focused on resisting her release that she failed to realize Rock wasn't probing her anymore. "One... And that's it. Good girl. Mmmm... You taste so sweet." Rock finished licking her formerly invasive fingers with a smirk, still holding Mato's arms over her head with one hand. "Care for a taste?"

Mato opened her mouth, letting Rock caress her tongue with her quim-coated fingers, rewarding her with the taste of her own sex, which ellicited a moan from the smaller girl.

Yomi was fighting back with every effort not to start screaming, Dead Master was already licking and teasing her slit, playing her like an expert pianist would present a rendition of Mozart. All her little squeaks and moans made her the instrument to which Dead Master created her symphony of absolute pleasure.

On instinct, Yomi blindly reached out to grip something, anything, and the first thing she felt under her fingers was the uneven, rigid shape of Dead Master's horns.

Dead Master hadn't put it past Yomi to be touchy-feely, but the sudden grab on her horns surprised her just as much as how easily Yomi was now controlling her like a god damn bicycle!

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes! Right there! Right there!" Yomi begged, pulling Dead Master's face to the spot she wanted so badly.

With an almighty heave, Rock lifted Mato up and into her chest in a bear hug, carrying the squirming girl over to the bed, flopping her down right in the middle while simultaneously whipping the girl's shorts right off her legs and tossing them aside in the same motion.

"Now then... Time to really get you going, Sporty." Rock grinned as she crawled over Mato and kissed her quite passionately, one hand already reaching for her still present panties. She hooked them aside, and wasted no time in sliding two fingers inside her wet entrance, earning an immediate, and very happy coo from Mato.

"Mmmmm..." Mato couldn't help letting out a loud moan as Rock slowly worked her fingers into a rhythm, making Mato practically start singing opera.

"That's it, sing for me, Sporty." Rock chuckled at Mato's vocalizations, amused by her expansive range. "I want Yomi to hear you."

Yomi, however, didn't hear Mato. She was too busy riding Dead Master's face to really take note of even the faintest of background noise. All that mattered right now was her otherworldly doppleganger eating her the fuck out and liking every second of it!

Dead Master, of course, was doing her best to contribute, despite the roughness. She could tell that Yomi wasn't going to last much longer, given the intesity of her movements and vocalizations. That being said, she wasn't impartial to receiving some treatment from her human twin too...

Under the expert minstrations of this gothic sex goddess, Mato didn't really last much longer. So with a huge, shuddering gasp of air, she started cumming, twitching and shaking for several long, luxurious seconds until she went limp, barely conscious as Rock pulled back and sinuously matched her more mature body to hers, quite pleased by the outcome as she idly licked her lips and fingers of Mato's delicious quim.

"What's..." Mato suddnly spoke up, sounding half-asleep. "Your real name...?"

"I figured you'd pick up on that one..." Rock smirked, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Black Rock Shooter. It's the real source for my nickname, Rock."

Yomi's voice suddenly caught in her throat as she came, grinding her hips into Dead Master's face, having knocked her glasses off some time ago. But, as her release struck her, she practically froze, only barely shuddering with each wave of pleasure rocking her to her core. She'd long ago began drooling, but by now, her chin and modest cleavage was utterly drenched as her body finally started responding again and she collapsed onto her side, too weak to even register Dead Master's movements to retrieve her fallen glasses, nor the fact the horned otherworlder was now spooning her from behind.

"What's... D.M stand for?" Yomi asked, since up until now, neither she nor Mato had directly called her by the two letter shorthand.

"The initials of my name. Dead Master." Dead Master replied with an amused little giggle, only to realize that Yomi had passed out, too exhausted to continue their conversation.

Near midnight, after quite the session with Koko and Valmet, Jonah returned to his and Rock's room, acutely aware of their guest, so he quietly opened the door and closed it just as carefully, only to suddenly find himself flat on the floor with a certain someone straddling his back.

"Before you go any further, please tell me she's not hurt." Jonah commented, not seeing Mato anywhere in their room, so she was either gone back to wherever she and Yomi were staying... or she was in the hospital...

"She was cute and all, but she barely lasted thirty minutes. And you were gone for almost seven hours... Do you see the problem here?" Rock replied, her eye flaring with her purple fire over his shoulder as she leaned down beside his face. "No chains, no dragon dildo... but you... you're in for a rough ride, sweet cheeks."

"And this is why I love you." Jonah replied, already preparing to pin her to the wall, grinning from ear to ear as he did just that.


End file.
